Gambling With Secrets and Lies
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: The Sequel to One Secret Too Many: Everything seems to be on a steady track for Caius and Bella, until something goes missing and their lives are sent into turmoil and their lives hang in the balance AU/AH Rated M for Lemons/Language/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors Note: This is the Sequel to One Secret Too Many... This one will not be updated as often as the last one was, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

_'Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ;'_

_'Amen' _…. everyone said in unison. There was a crowd of thirty people surrounding the open grave, as the minister said his parting words. The white casket, with solid silver plated rim and handles, was lowered slowly into the ground before us.

I stood there silently. Refusing to let the tears fall. I knew that if I allowed one single tear to spill, I would be jumping into that six foot hole myself, clawing my way at the wooden box. But Caius was stood beside me. It had only been four weeks since the horrid ordeal in the woods, that changed my life completely. I wanted closure on my past, but it only opened a new chapter of pain, hurt and regret once more.

Caius' hand rested on my waist, keeping my body close against his for support. My legs were shaky. I shouldn't have been here, I still hadn't been discharged from the hospital. But there was no reason I shouldn't have been here and after much pleading to Caius. He managed to talk the nurses around. Despite their pleads to put the funeral off longer. But I couldn't allow it.

Wrapping my arms around myself, as I struggled to stand, but forced myself to do so, as Caius pressed his lips to my forehead, running his hand along the top of my arm now, as my head turned to look at him. His eyes studied mine, before a small smile spread across his lips. But despite everything that was going on around us, I forced a smile upon my lips, even though my eyes told a different story.

The crowds of people began to leave the cemetery. I now had three people I loved more than anything buried in the same place. I hope not to bury anyone else. As my eyes turned back to the open ground. I wanted to be alone, just to make my final peace. But I knew Caius wouldn't allow it. I was soon distracted from my thoughts, as a hand grabbed at mine. Looking down slightly, my body betrayed my will, as tears pricked my eyes.

'Thank you for coming Bella' Caius loosened his grasp and let me go.

'I wouldn't have missed it Billy' forcing a small smile once again, as I leaned down and hugged him tightly. Charlie and Billy had been close. Just like Jacob and I had once been. But in a space of six months, we both had buried our partners in crime. Pulling back slowly, as Billy nodded to me.

'I also apologise for my son's actions towards you' there was full sadness in his voice, as his gaze turned to the open plot and my eyes followed, as the wind picked up, toying with strands of my hair.

'Don't be Billy, I know Jacob didn't mean it, even in his final hour, he wasn't himself'

'He battled for a long time' Billy was trying to hold onto his emotions but was failing 'I wish you could have seen him at his best'

'I wish I had too'

'There you are dad' turning my head to the sound of a girls voice. As I looked up, the tall, slim native American girl approached, in a knee high length black dress and strappy black heels. Her long flowing locks blew against the wind. 'Hello Bella'

'Rachael' she was Jacob's sister. He had two, they were twins. Rebecca was the other, but I didn't see her at the funeral, she was in Hawaii with her husband Solomon. We exchanged looks of sorrow, as she stood behind Billy's wheelchair. His hand moved to grasp mine. Before looking at Caius.

'You take care of her, she was like another daughter to me' Caius nodded his head as his arm laced around my waist once more

'I will sir' Billy laughed softly at Caius' words, even if the laugh did sound pained. Before he looked back up at me, now cupping my hand in between his.

'And Bella, please take care of yourself, and your daughter, the gods have given you a blessing' I smiled lightly down at him, as he glanced over to Charlie's grave a few head stones over. 'Your dad would have been so proud of you' Nodding my head, that was all I could do, as my tone lowered, afraid it would crack until the strain.

'Thank you Billy, for everything' pulling my hand from his grasp, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. As Rachael distracted us.

'We need to go now Dad, people are waiting' He nodded against my hair, as I pulled away from him. Wiping the single tear that began to roll over my flushed cheeks.

'Are you both coming to the wake?' he looked between myself and Caius, but he already knew the answer, before he even asked the question.

'I need to get back to the hospital' it wasn't that I didn't want to honour Jacob's memory, I just couldn't. I was surprised I was still standing, I was still in discomfort from everything. So I needed to return to the hospital before I relapsed and caused Caius any more concern.

'I understand Bella, thank you for coming again' he offered me a kind smile, as Rachael pulled him away. She never spoke to us again, as she lowered her head and headed out of the cemetery with Billy. Rachael and I had never seen eye to eye. Jacob was closer to her than he was Rebecca and he told Rachael everything. So she knew how I treated Jacob, so her actions towards me, were understandable.

'Ready to go, or do you want a few minutes?' my head turned to look at Caius.

'Can you give me a few minutes? I need to say goodbye to three important men in my life' Caius' pressed his lips to my forehead.

'I will wait at the gate Bella, please take it slowly'

'I will' and with that Caius walked towards the gates. My gaze returned to the casket in the ground before falling onto the head stone. My eyes tracing over Jacob's name repeatedly, trying to come to terms with it being a reality and not a dream.

'Well Jake, I truly never expected to bury you, I always believed it would be you burying me. I suppose life wasn't suppose to go like that for us?' sighing softly 'I love you Jake and I am sorry, I know it is far too late and I can never get back the past six years, but I wasn't a good friend to you and I hope that when we meet again, you can forgive me' moving slowly towards his head stone, placing my hand on top of it. 'Sleep tight Jacob'

The tears began to spill over now, soaking my cheeks instantly, as my hand raised to wipe them away. I had failed Jacob, Charlie and William, I needed to rectify my wrongs. I couldn't change the past, but I could pave a new path for my future.

Glancing over to the gates, Caius was leant back against the brick wall, with black iron railing mounted upon them. He kept looking over at me now and again. I knew he worried, but I had to do this. Turning my head and making my way over to Charlie's headstone. Carefully treading over the sodden grass, trying not to slip or trip, as I was prone to do stupid things like that.

Placing my hand upon Charlie's headstone. If I could crouch down I would, but that was not an option.

'Well Dad, you are a grandfather, again. Evelyn is four weeks old and fighting, despite her being very earlier. I know she would have loved you' gulping back the lump in my throat, as my hand moved slowly over the marble.

'Dad, I don't know if I dreamed it, or that I was really giving up to die, but thank you for pushing me to wake up. I've not told anyone what I saw, but it seemed so real' a smile played on my lips. 'Take care of William for me dad and I will take care of Evelyn' I paused, as I glance once again over to Caius. 'You would have liked Caius also' turning back to the grave 'Night dad'

Taking in a much needed breath, as the Forks weather never disappointed, the heaven's opened up. The rain began to pour down in a thin wet sheet, as I pulled my long black coat together and headed over to William's grave across the path. The rain was catching into the craters in the gravel, forming small puddles, which soon will turn into lakes.

Stopping before William's grave, as my eyes squinted. The rain was running down over my cheeks and face like a trail of a waterfall, mixing with my tears. My hair was becoming matted and clung to my neck.

'I love you William, You will always be my number one guy and Evelyn will know about you' the rain pooled against my lips, as my head shook at it. 'Night baby' I felt Caius' hands either side of my waist now. The claps of thunder sounding, as bolts of lightening lit up the skies. Turning my head to Caius. He was just as wet through as I was.

'Let's go' I mouthed to him quietly, as he nodded, sliding his hand to the base of my back and gently guiding me from the cemetery. I glanced back once at the three scattered graves, holding three coffins, of three men, that will always hold pieces of my heart in their hands. The cemetery gates creaked as we walked through them. Another clap of thunder followed by a white sheet of lightening lighting up the greying skies once more. As I stopped in my tracks and looked up at them.

'Bella' Caius whispered close to my ear, as I turned my focus back to him. When I did I noticed he had the car door open ready for me, as I kissed his cheek softly, slipping into the car. Caius held me gently as I did so, before closing the door.

I was soaked. I couldn't wait to get back to the hospital and change out of these clothes. Promising myself that I wouldn't bury anyone else for a while. I was sick of death, sick of funerals and most of all, sick of having to say goodbye to those that I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Closing my eyes, as my head rested back against the rest. I felt Caius' hand on my leg, as my hand moved to cover his. Turning my head slightly to look at him, as he pulled from the cemetery and back towards the hospital in Seattle. It was a three and half hour drive and in truth, I just wanted to be back there now.

We hadn't had a good two weeks with Evelyn, she had flat-lined three times and was on constant around the clock care. I didn't want to leave her, because with my bad luck, something bad would happen while I was gone. But Caius assured me that everything would be fine and he made sure the nurses and midwives called if anything happened. But that call never came and I should have been relieved by it, but I wasn't.

I know she was only four weeks old, but she wasn't gaining weight, despite the amount of steroids being pumped around her tiny figure. But again I was assured it was natural, so I tried to not think the worst all the time, but with my track history, it was understandable that I was on constant edge with it all. She had come sixteen weeks earlier than expected. So technically, she is only twenty-eight gestation. So I had to be patience. I knew I did, but it was hard. I just kept expecting it to go wrong.

Caius always kept a brave face, but now and again I would catch the pain in his eyes from it all. This had to have been getting on top of him. With the amount of drugs that been pumped around my own system, I slept a lot. But I knew if Caius wasn't with me, or with Evelyn, he was spenting most of his time on the phone, talking to the employee's at the Casino. I kept telling him he needed to go back there, but he kept shooting me down and if I had any sort of energy, I would have argued it, but I didn't have that energy, so I didn't push him. He had enough to deal with right now, with me adding my stubbornness to it.

'Bella' Caius' hand tightened around mine, as I turned my head once more to glance over at him, a small smile spread across my lips, as he kept his concentration on the road 'How you feeling?'

'Like I've been been hit by an ice cream truck' letting out a soft laugh, as Caius' smile grew. I wasn't even funny, but it was better than the sarcastic comment I would usually give. He was bringing out a softer side of the mask I had become accustom to. Watching as Caius shook his head at me.

'It's a long drive Bella, you should sleep'

'Is that a request or an order' the smile stayed on Caius' lips, as his eyes remained on the road. This rental car wasn't exactly comfortable. I wanted my SUV back, but it was still parked at Nevada airport and this wasn't Caius' usual car either, in fact, I don't think I even know what car he does drive.

'It's both, but I won't complain if you wish to keep me company' I changed the subject on my sleeping pattern.

'When can we go home?' the smile faded from Caius' lips, his eyes darted to mine quickly before turning away. Neither of had spoke of our next steps. We decided to take each day as it came. But as it stood, I still lived in Chicago and he lived in Nevada, I had found out he actually lived in, Henderson, Clark County, Nevada. It was a thirty or so minute drive from the Vegas strip. But he did admit that he actually spent more time at the hotel in the past year since his divorce from Athenodora. He bought the house after he moved out of their material home, leaving it to her.

'Where is home to you Bella?' his tone was soft, but there was a hint of harshness to it, that didn't go unnoticed, as I looked away from him and out of the passenger side window.

'Wherever you are Caius' it was the truth, wherever him or Evelyn were, was where I belonged.

'That's not an answer' Caius' turned his head for a few seconds to look at me.

'What do you want me to say?' I turned back to him, as his head shook, followed by a heavy sigh.

'I know we haven't spoke about it Bella, but the last I knew, you were leaving, Vegas, Chicago, everywhere and starting a new life else where' I watched his hands tighten around the wheel, straining at his tendons, as they pressed against his tightening skin.

'I was foolish Caius, but now Evelyn is here...' I shut up quickly 'Look Caius, I was scared of being happy then, but I'm not now' my hand moved to rest on his leg, squeezing it gently. 'Ask me'

'Ask you what?' he sounded confused, as one of his hands removed from the wheel and rested over mine on his leg, but I couldn't help but smile.

'Well, there is no way you would leave Vegas and move to Chicago because of all your businesses and we can't set up home any where else, so ask me' he let out a short rasped laugh, nodding his head as it all finally slotted into place in his mind.

'Bella Swan, will you do the honours of packing up your life in Chicago and moving to Las Vegas to be with me?' again his head turned to look at me, as my smile widened, before resting my head back, holding back a laugh.

'I will think about it' laughing softly, as he tapped the top of my hand before returning it to the wheel. 'Thought about it' smiling once more 'I would love to Caius' he slowed the car, before leaning over and pressing his lips to my cheek quickly and going back to concentrating.

'You are a tease Miss Swan'

'What no Princess?'

'That name is reserved for my daughter only now, I will have to start calling you something else' shaking my head at him.

'Still think I am a spoilt brat then?'

'Well, I think you need to give up your crown and pass it onto our daughter now' nodding my head as I looked back out of the window.

'You have a deal, I will let her run rings around you'

'She already does Bella' snapping my head back to Caius, raising an eyebrow curiously.

'How so?' he laughed again, hitting the indicator to change lanes.

'Well she has had me at her beck and call all day and night Bella, a lot like her mother'

'Well her mother must be an amazing woman, teaching her daughter some valuable lessons'

'Her mother is amazing' he once again glanced at me. 'She keeps me on my toes at least, she rejects me a lot, offers to fill my mouth with her fist and not to mention the abuse she gives me' I slapped my hand down on his leg, as he laughed louder '…. But... that is what made me fall in love with her, she is the only one who won't ever take my crap'

Shifting slightly in my seat, wincing at the slight numbing pain, as I leaned over to Caius, pressing my lips to his cheek now, whispering close to his ear.

'She loved you because you give as good as you receive' adjusting myself back into my seat, I kept my hand on his leg. I wanted to get back now. But I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I did wonder for a moment if I could give up everything truly in Chicago. I needed to return to the house and pack it up. The bit that pained me to think of, was packing up William's room. But I needed to put him to rest, to let him rest in peace. He deserved that at least. I'd never forget him. I didn't need a shrine any more. I had made peace with it all. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

_'Bella'_

I must have fallen asleep during the journey back to the hospital, because now I felt a soft breeze hit against my body, sending a shiver down my spine. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. Leaving my subconscious to it's own devices. A soft groan escaped me, as I felt Caius lean over my body into the car, undoing my seat belt.

_'Bella' _

He whispered again. But sleep had claimed me, and I didn't have the energy to force myself awake.

_'Come on Bella, we are here now'_

I didn't feel myself do it, nor was I even aware that any part of my body had moved, until Caius' hand wrapped around my wrist, as he laughed quietly near my ear, as he placed my hand back down on my stomach

_'Easy tiger, don't want us both hospitalized with your right hook' _

Feeling Caius slide his arms tightly but gently around my body and pulling me from the car, as my hand instantly moved to rest on his shoulder, my head nuzzling into his chest, as I heard him slam the car door closed.

_'Come on duckling, let's get you inside'_

Caius pressed his lips to my forehead, that woke me slightly, as my eyes opened, before closing again. His grip around me tightened as he carried me back into the hospital as I managed to mumble quietly.

'You calling me ugly?' Caius now laughed again.

_'Well, since you asked, you aren't that beautiful'_ I let out a soft tired laughed, at him.

It was the last thing I remember as I let the sleep capture me once more. The day had completely taken it from me. Seven hours stuck in a car, followed countless hours hanging around a cemetery. I was now emotionally and physically drain.

So now, as my eyes began to open slowly, I found myself back in the private room of the hospital. A soft groan escaped me as I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, before looking around the empty room. Caius was no where to be found, as I reasoned he was probably down with Evelyn. Looking at the completely white tiled walls of the private room. I couldn't wait to get out of here. But my doctor was refusing to discharge me just yet.

But the same four walls and the constant smell of disinfectant was making me feel nauseated. However I had promised Caius to be on my best behaviour and I had been. Despite my stubbornness I wasn't up to fighting with him. Caius had a lot on his mind. I could clearly see he was struggling with juggling Evelyn, myself and his businesses. It wasn't just the Casino he had to keep checking up on. It was his nightclubs as well. Caius was going to work himself into an early grave if he wasn't careful.

Raising my head, as I heard the door of the room open and seeing Caius enter, as my hands tightened into the bedsheets, to stop the urge of sliding off the bed to go to him.

'Well hello there sleepy head, decided to join us living then?' he seemed in a good mood, as he put a bottle of water and a newspaper down on the table beside the bed.

'What time is it?' Caius laughed as he sat down on the bed beside me.

'What no _Hello _Bella?' he smiles as he placed his hand on the small of my back 'And it's just gone seven'

'In the morning?' I blurted out a little louder than I planned on, as my hand moved to cover my mouth quickly. 'Sorry'

'It's okay' Caius moved his arm around my back and rested his hand on my waist.

'Did I really sleep all the way through?'

'You did Bella' he reached over for the bottle of water and handed it to me, as I took it from him. 'You did put up a fight though'

'Thank you' turning my head in his direction. 'A fight?'

'Well when I tried to get you out of the car you tried to fill my face with your fist' tilting my head back and laughing, recollecting some things I remembered during my unconscious state.

'Now I thought I was dreaming that'

'Well you weren't, luckily I am used to you abusing me in some way' nodding my head laughing softly, as I lean over and kiss Caius' cheek gently, before pulling away and opening the bottle up. Caius sighed as I looked back to him seriously.

'What is it?'

'Bella, there's something I need to tell you' his tone was serious, and that was never a good thing. He had adopted a humorous tone as of late, it was a mask to how he was really feeling. So now that he was being serious, I began to feel uneasy. Shifting on the bed and turning my body to face his.

'What is it?' I asked again, moving my free hand to cover his, before he shrugged my hand off and reached for the paper. He took a deep breath, but his head never turned to look at me, as I studied his complex features. His brow furrowed.

'Please don't freak out' he now finally looked at me, and my eyes gazed into his. He knew that I was going to freak out regardless if I promised to or not.

'Caius, you are scaring me now' he finally handed me the newspaper, as I took it hesitantly from his grasp.

'Edward has been found' his tone lowered, as I gulped back the instant lump in my throat, fear and panic ran through me, as I unfolded the paper and looked down at it, 'Jacob is being blamed'

'What? I don't get it, what do you mean?' I was feeling frantic now, as I stared at the headline of Seattle Times.

**Remains of Missing Local Boy Found**

Glancing from the headline to Caius and then back again, before reading out loud.

'Six years ago, almost to the day he was reported missing, Edward Cullen's remains were found in the woodlands of the Forks nature trails. His remains were discovered when a local boy, Jacob Black of the La Push reservations...' Caius put his hand on the paper, as my head looked up at him, his eyes were pleading with me.

'Don't read any more Bella, please' smacking his hand away, he got up from the bed and began pacing, as I went back to reading.

'…. lured Isabella Swan, a former girlfriend of Cullen's, into the woodlands at gun point, before turning the gun on himself. Black who had terminal illness, is thought to believe at this point to be the murderer of Cullen, after police were given a disturbing voice message of Black telling Swan, that he was going to kill her and bury her with Cullen...'

'Bella please, just stop' Caius pleaded louder now, as I slid from the bed and threw the paper at him.

'Stop? Stop?' I was getting angry now, as my hands laced into my hair, 'Voice message? When I called you?'

'I had no choice, the police confiscated my phone as evidence'

'Do you know what this means Caius?' turning my back to him as I began pacing the room frantically. Caius grabbed my arm and I shrugged him off instantly

'Bella stop it, the secret has been buried with Jacob, you are free, you have to see that' stopping and turning to Caius, I was beyond angry at him now. That was all he could think about. How safe I now was. Edward had been found and Jacob was now going to be blamed for his death. But just because Jacob was dead, didn't mean it was okay, it didn't mean that it was over. I was letting my best friend go to the grave, with everyone believing he was a murderer.

'You are so fucking clueless Caius, it wasn't Jacob who killed Edward was it' I was beginning to scream at him 'I am not going to let Jacob's memory be tainted'

'Clueless Bella? Sorry for wanting to protect you' his voice raised, I hadn't heard him raise his voice like this in the entire time I've know him 'I want to keep you out of prison, so what you going to do? Go running to the police and tell them the truth?'

'Don't be so stupid, I am not going to risk it all'

'Then what is your amazing plan then Bella? Because I really want to know why you are screaming at me?'

_**'Because I killed Edward, not Jacob and I have the gun to prove it'**_

My hands clenched together tightly, I was completely fuming, as we both stood in silence for a moment, when suddenly there was a tap at the door of the room, before it opened widely and I froze to my spot, as both Caius and I looked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

'Jasper'

I managed to gasp out as I looked over the man stood in the door way, with a bunch of red, blue and pink carnations in one hand and a cuddly pink bear in the other. My hand moved to my mouth, as a smile crept on my lips, staring at one of my closest friends.

_'Jasper?' _Caius muttered as he kept his eyes on me. Turning my gaze from Jasper to Caius, as it suddenly dawned on me about Caius voice message. Jasper and Rosalie were Marcus' children, making Caius their older half brother. Gulping back a nervous lump in my throat. Rosalie knew about Caius, but Jasper didn't, not yet any way.

'What, don't I get a hug?' Jasper broke the silence with his southern charm, as I finally dragged my attention from Caius and back to him. He needed me right now, but I felt torn and I needed to keep things normal for Jasper, as I forced my smile back on my lips.

'Of course you do' smiling wider as he approached me and my arms flung around his neck, hugging him tightly. 'I've missed you cowboy'

'I need to go' I pulled my head back from Jasper, hearing Caius' voice, but he was already heading out of the door.

'Caiu...' but he was gone, as I signed and pulled away from Jasper completely.

'So that's Caius?' Jasper looked at me amused 'He seems charming' I kept the forced smile on my lips.

'Sorry Jasper, he isn't usually like this, the stress is getting to him' my gaze returned to the door, hoping Caius would come back, but he didn't, as I looked back at Jasper, 'Anyway, it's great to see you' Jasper handed me the flowers as I took them and backed away from him.

'Well, you did disappear five months ago Bella, another month and I was going to call out a search party' he mused as I placed the flowers down on the table beside the bed, before sitting on the bed and looking over at him.

'Sorry Jazz, I should have said or called' he shook his head and came and sat next to me.

'It's okay, I am not your keeper Bella, it's none of my business' my hand moved to rest over his.

'I should have said something though Jasper, we are friends, it was rude, but everything got on top of me, after Charlie' sighing softly, but once again forced that smile.

'So go on then Bella, fill me in' puffing out my cheeks, as my eyes widen, looking into space, as I tried to recollect the important things.

'Not much to tell really Jasper' smiling softly as I got comfortable on the bed 'Got really drunk after Dad's funeral, slept with a random man' gestures to the door Caius left through earlier, 'I went to Vegas and bumped into that same random man, turns out he owns the Bellagio...'

'…. your favourite Casino ….'

'….. that is is' laughing at how well Jasper knows me, 'We dated, we split up, I returned to Forks and well everything else has been documented in the paper for the last month'

'Wow... don't do things by halves do you darlin'?'

'Nope' laughing softly as I shifted again. I loved Jasper and Rosalie's accent. They both were born and raised in Rockstar, Texas until their parents died and they were adopted by the Cullen's. Where as Rosalie adopted her new surroundings and dialect, Jasper didn't. He kept his southern accent. Though sometimes when talking to Rosalie, or when she is upset, you can hear her accent sneaking back through, which annoys her even more.

'So am I going to meet this daughter of yours?' nodding my head once at him, before furrowing my brow

'Yeah, but first I need to ask you something' Jasper shifted on the bed, studying my face.

'Anything Bella, what is it?'

'Edward?'

'Ah... you don't need to worry Bella, it's over'

'What do you mean?' my tone was concerned as I looked back at him once more.

'Bella' Jasper signed taking both my hands in his 'Edward is gone, for years I've been searching for him to end him and it turns out someone else got there before I did' raising my eyebrow at him. 'I don't blame Jacob for killing him'

'But...' I was glad that Jasper stopped me, because I was all for blurting out the truth to him as my hands gripped tightly into his.

'No buts, Edward had it coming and he killed yours and Jacob's child, don't mourn for Edward, Bella, he is where he belongs...' Jasper paused, as he released one of my hands, and hooked his fingers under my chin raising my head '…. in hell'

'So you forgive the person that killed him?'

'Yes, I do'

'What if it wasn't Jacob?' I dragged my teeth along my bottom lip nervously, something I hadn't done in a long time. It was a hard habit to break, but was glad when I did, but found myself doing it now.

'Doesn't matter who did it, as long as someone did' nodding my head sliding off the bed. 'Why do you ask?' shaking my head as I pick up the pink bear that Jasper had bought in from the bed.

'Was just wondering' forcing that smile again, 'It just doesn't seem real Jasper, I've been scared of Edward returning for six years and the fact that he has been dead that long' shaking my head as a sigh escaped my lips, 'Just makes me feel a little relieved I was always safe'

'Bella, you were always safe, that is why I moved to Chicago' Jasper got up from the bed and stood beside me.

'I will be forever grateful for that also' gesturing to the door now, I wanted to change the subject, before I did something I might regret 'Shall we go downstairs' he nodded at me with his sly smile, that made his cheeks crease up, indenting them and showing off his dimples.

'Lead the way ma'am' gripping the bear in my hand as I headed to the door first 'Oh Bella, there is one more thing' opening the door and turning to look at him

'What would that be Jasper?'

'I don't want to ask in front of...' he paused mid sentence 'what's his name again?'

'Caius'

'Yeah, well I guess Caius knows about Edward and what he did to you'

'He does Jasper' looking at him concerned now 'Where are you going with this?'

'I've spoken with Esme, Edward's body will be ready for burial soon, she wants you there' I froze to the spot when he mentioned Esme, my mind went back to the voice message Caius left me about Esme and Carlisle Cullen and what they did, or more so what Carlisle did, Jasper and Rosalie with bought, their parents were murdered and then the kids sold, while Carlisle cleared it up. But obviously Jasper didn't know this. It was all a mess and I was the centre of the mess again.

'Jasper... I... I... Can't'

'I know, but can you just think about it? Esme and Carlisle would like you there' he moved his hand to rest on my shoulder 'Despite everything, you were family to them, to us' he forced a smile at me 'Alice is even going to be there' nodding my head once, changing the subject once more.

'Come on, I want you to meet Evelyn' taking Jasper's hand and leading him from the room and heading to the elevators. My mind was all over the place now. Everything was becoming a mess again, but as Caius said, I could let everything be buried with Jacob. No one else was none the wiser, but my admission of guilt was setting in, was it fair of me to let people hate Jacob, now that he was no longer here to protect himself. Shaking my head of the thoughts, I needed to talk to Caius and hoped he would forgive me for shouting at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Jasper and myself didn't say much else, about anything, as he dotted over Evelyn. Standing back from them both, watching as Jasper moved his hand into the circle opening and trailed his finger down Evelyn's arm. She was still hooked up to monitors and she still wasn't breathing on her own yet. But through this ordeal of her arriving early was only six weeks ago. I've been told countless times that's its natural, but it still doesn't stop my own heart from stopping when something goes wrong.

I hoped every day she wouldn't catch an infection, she was too small and her immune system wouldn't be able to fight it off. But as I stood and watched Jasper as he spoke to her, his tone no more than a whisper. I didn't hear everything he said, just catching small bits here and there. But he was brilliant with her. Sighing softly, as I glanced around and then to the doors, hoping that Caius would come down here. I expected him to be here when I arrived, but he wasn't, I didn't know where he had gotten to and that was making me on edge.

Caius was the calming element to my storm. Without him around I was a ticking time bomb and there were many times I nearly blurted the truth out to Jasper, he said he would forgive whomever did it, didn't he? So didn't that mean Jasper would forgive me also? What would Jasper do when he finds out that Edward is actually related to him and Rosalie through blood. What would Jasper do when he found out that Caius was also part of that.

My hands raked now through my hair as I turned back to the door. Needing Caius here with me to stop me freaking out. Marcus was to blame for this mess. He had five children that Caius had found out about. All of them he denied, all of them but Dylan. But Dylan was just a pawn in Marcus' game to get back at Caius.

Feeling slightly dizzy, I sat down on one of the chairs, putting my head back in my hands. It was all a mess and Jasper didn't know yet. He didn't know the connection they all had. Would Jasper be so forgiving if he knew that Edward was in fact his half-brother? Surely he was going to find out. Rosalie knew, Alice knew that Caius was looking for Jasper. There was a missing piece to this puzzle and I didn't know what it was. There was definitely something missing from all this. The final piece to the puzzle of Marcus' web of lies.

'Bella?' I heard my name whispered softly, as I raised my head slowly, as a hand come to rest on my shoulder, forcing a bleak smile. 'Are you okay?' I nodded my head once.

'I'm fine Jasper' I wasn't very convincing right now.

'Are you sure? You don't look well' he eyes studied mine. I didn't feel all too well. The stress and worry of all of this was finally getting to me. Caius was right. I needed to take it easy, but it was hard right now.

'Honestly, It's just been a long few days, what with Jacob's funeral' he nodded at me once before getting up from his crouch position in front of me, as I stood also. Jasper instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into them.

'Please take it easy Bella' his lips pressed to my forehead, as my arms snaked around his waist loosely nodding against his chest.

'I will, I promise' he pulled his head back slightly to look at me.

'Also promise me you will think about coming to Edward's funeral' I pulled back more to look at him.

'Why do you need me there?' my eyebrow frowned now, as my eyes lowered

'Bella, I know what he did to you was terrible and I will forever hate him for that, but you were family' he moved one of his arm and hooked his finger under my chin, raising my head to look at him. 'Despite it all, we miss you, this isn't for Edward, it's for closure, for all of us, including you' Jasper smiled the smile that made me give into most things, as his lips pressed to my nose quickly before he pulled back completely.

'Is that what it is Jasper?'

'It is Bella, Carlisle and Esme were shamed after what he did, it was the end of mine and Alice's marriage and it nearly broke Emmett and Rose up, he was the cause of all our hurts Bella' Jasper looked over at Evelyn 'He took away one of the most precious things in the world Bella'

'I will talk to Caius' his head snapped back to me, his smile faded.

'Do you need his permission now?'

'No' my arms folded over my chest 'But this effects him and Evelyn, I am not asking for his permission to go, but his thoughts on it' Jasper nodded as he grabbed my arms and untangled them.

'Alright darlin', do what you need to, but please, I need you there' he forced a smile now. I could see the sadness in his eyes. Alice was going to be attending and I knew what that would do to him.

'Just let me know the date, okay? I am not promising anything'

'I can accept that' smiling softly at him.

'Are you ready to go?'

'I am ma'am, I need to get back to Forks'

'Are Carlisle and Esme back there now?'

'They are, I don't know how long they will stick around for after the funeral though' Keeping my eyes on Evelyn a little while longer.

'I will be glad to see the back of Forks'

'Plan on moving to Las Vegas then?' my head nodded

'It's where we belong now Jasper' my gaze finally turned back to him 'And you belong with Alice' I took his hand and led him from the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and towards the elevators.

'How do you figure?' my finger pressed the button as the doors opened and we both stepped inside together. Jasper pressed for the ground floor.

'You love her Jasper, you both split because of Edward and your need to track him down' I looked at him again and forced a smile. 'Make peace with her Jasper' he only nodded. But I could clearly see that he wasn't interested. He held a grudge better than anyone else I knew and even when Edward was buried he would still hold a grudge over him. Letting out a sigh as my head rested against Jasper's shoulder, waiting for the doors to open.

'I will think about it Bella' standing up straight as we headed out of the elevator and headed for the exit. 'Although I must say I am very proud of you'

'Me?' I turned my head to look at him as we stopped at the entrance.

'Evelyn is beautiful Bella, she is going to be just like you' laughing softly shaking my head, but the smile remained on my lips.

'Well I am beautiful after all' moving my hand to flick my hair arrogantly, as Jasper smiled wider shaking his, muttering quietly.

'That you are' he cleared his throat quickly before looking up at me again. 'I will be in Forks for a while, I will let you know when the funeral is' Jasper hugged me again, before kissing my cheek and pulling back. 'See you soon Bella, and take care of yourself'

'I will Jasper' moving my hands to shove into the pockets of my trousers, as Jasper began to walk towards his car, speaking quickly, 'Bye Jasper' letting out a brief sigh as I watched him get into his car and drive off, before turning back to the hospital entrance, when a figure caught me from the corner of my eye.

I couldn't help the smile that now appeared on my lips, as I turned and watched Caius for a long time. There were many reasons I had fallen in love with him, but stood here watching him, I fell in love with him all over again. He was sat on the back of the bench, with his feet resting on the seat of it.

I never approved of his smoking and he did give it up for a while, for Evelyn, but I could see the stress was getting to him now. But I would rather it was a cigarette in his hand, than a bottle. The last thing I wanted was for him to slip back into his old ways that Aro had told me about. That was a downward spiral I don't think I could handle again after what it did to Edward. But at this moment I was content watching him.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter – It is the spring holidays from tomorrow for sixteen days – I will still be updating, but they will be done as and when I get a chance to. I hope you understand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Being bought from my thoughts by the sound of an ambulance siren, as I turned my head to look at the vehicle speeding from the grounds, before turning back to Caius, sighing softly, as I walked over to him now. He still hadn't notice me, but I was able to think and realise all the things he has done and continue to do to protect me and keep me safe.

Caius' head remained lowered, as he clasped his hands together. His blonde locks shaded over his face, as I stopped in front of him. Caius slowly looked up at me, as my hands moved to clasp against his neck gently. But before he could speak, I pressed my lips instantly against his. I didn't want to argue with him, we had done enough of that to last us a life time.

His hands moved to my waist, bunching into my shirt tightly, as my body moved closer to his. My arms laced around his neck, as our lips moulded against each others perfectly. Kissing him with a soft passion, as we got lost in our embrace. It had been a long time since we were this close. Even before the ordeal I hadn't been near Caius since we found out I was pregnant with our daughter. But just being in his grasp now I felt safe, protected, secure.

Slowly Caius pulled his lips from mine, as my forehead moved to rest against his, a soft sigh passing my parted lips, gazing into his eyes for a moment. A small smile spread on my lips, as Caius' arms slipped around my waist, pulling me closer.

'What was that in aid of?' my smile widened at him, sliding my hands to rest on his chest.

'Do I need a reason to kiss you Caius?'

'Well no you don't, but...' I moved a hand to press my fingers against Caius' lips, as a wide smile spread across his lip. Caius pressed his lips to my fingers.

'No buts Caius, you have taken on enough right now' I moved my hand to rest on his shoulder.

'My girls are worth it' My heart rate quickened at that. Despite his arrogant and self centred ways. There was a different side to Caius that he never allowed people to see unless he trusted them. That was this loving and affectionate side that I had seen in recent weeks.

Don't get me wrong. Caius has never treated me badly, but in last few weeks I've seen just how loving he can be. The walls we both held up for so long had now crumbled around us. That is why it hurts so much more when we argued and I needed to now talk to him about Edward and hoped that it wouldn't upset him.

'Caius, we need to talk'

'What about?' he raises an eyebrow at me curiously

'Jasper, Edward, the funeral' Caius groaned as he pulled his arms from around me and got down from the bench.

'Do we have to discuss this now?' my arms folded across my chest.

'Yes, we need to sort this'

'There is nothing to sort Bella'

'I think there is' huffing out a breath 'Forget it Caius, I am not going to argue about this with you' moving past him and heading back towards the entrance.

'Good, let's just drop it' turning my head slightly.

'Oh... I am not dropping it Caius, if you won't talk to me about it, then I am just going to do it' turning away from him once more and heading into the hospital.

'Do what?' his tone was shocked, but I ignored him and headed back up to NCIU, he was being unreasonable and not letting me explain. I know he was trying to protect me and there was really no reason that I needed to be linked to Forks any more, but life kept throwing me curve balls, that seemed to keep me here. But if Caius didn't let me sort them, or at least try and sort them with me, then they will never go away.

Sighing as I entered the NCIU and signed in, I went over to Evelyn, forcing a smile on my lips, as I gently stroked her arm, as I sat down on a chair beside her incubator.

'Your daddy is very stubborn when he wants to be' my head tilted a little as I watched her tiny chest raise and fall 'But I love him despite that, just wish he would listen to me, instead of keep protecting me'

My eyes closed for a second, as I felt Caius' lips pressed to my cheek and his arm wrap around my body. Turning my head slightly, as he crouched down beside me.

'I'm sorry Bella' he whispered, as his eyes studied mine. 'I just don't want you hurt' his arm moved from around me, and gently stroked against my cheek 'Not any more' taking his hand and pulling it from my cheek and cupping it between both of mine in my lap.

'Caius, I won't get hurt, but you have to talk to me, we need to sort these, together' looking at him seriously.

'I know, I'm sorry, this is hard for me as well you know'

'I know that Caius, but...' pausing as I looked down at our hands 'Jasper wants me to go to Edward's funeral' Caius tensed up hearing those words, 'I want to go'

'I am not happy for you to go Bella'

'Why not?'

'Do you really need to be dragged through all that again?'

'He has been found, it's time to put him in the ground, he can't hurt me no more, Jacob is being blamed for his murder'

'So you didn't tell Jasper the truth then?'

'I thought about it' my head shook, glancing back up to Caius 'But I didn't in the end'

'It's for the best Bella, I can't lose you for a mistake'

'Caius...'

'What is it?'

'I want you there with me' his headed nodded once.

'Of course I will be there, I wouldn't let you go on your own'

'What about Jasper and Rosalie?'

'Bella, I've done nothing wrong, Marcus is the one at fault for having children everywhere, I won't be blamed for knowing the truth'

'What about Carlisle and Esme?'

'They won't get within an inch of you on your own Bella' my head turned back to Evelyn.

'Why did they do what they did Caius?' Caius sighed, as he pulled his hand from my grasp and got up, pulling over another chair and sitting beside me, I turned my head briefly to him, as he kept his eyes on Evelyn.

'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Of course'

'Marcus got Esme pregnant, long before she was married to Carlisle, she miscarried quite late on, like you had' he paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts 'But that was her only chance to have a child, she blamed Marcus'

'Right... that doesn't make sense'

'Esme and Marcus' child came before me, before my mother Didyme'

'So why did you never end up with the Cullens?'

'Because Marcus loved my mother, my grandparents, Aro and his wife knew about me, and my grandparents refused to give me up for adoption, adopting me themselves, all these other children no one but Marcus knew of'

'So Marcus what, killed off their families and handed the children over?'

'Yeah basically, without going into too much detail about it' nodding my head at Caius.

'So what Marcus felt guilty about his first born, that he wanted to make up for it?'

'I don't know the ins and outs of it all Bella and to be honest, I want nothing to do with them, Marcus is gone, end of'

Letting out another sigh as I nodded once, leaning my head on Caius' shoulder. His arm laced around my shoulders, as I cuddled into his side. I suppose Caius was right. Marcus had been a shady person. He was capable of anything. But he must have had some remorse in him to always want to help Esme. But to kill the children's biological mothers to just take the children was completely going too far. There was more that Caius was keeping from me and I didn't want to do it, but once we got back to Las Vegas, I needed to find all the missing Private Investigation files. There was more to it than this and I needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Another month went by before I heard from Jasper again, giving me the date at which Edward would be buried, it just so happened to land on the day before my twenty-sixth birthday. But I wasn't going to let the funeral ruin it. The only two things I cared about was Caius and Evelyn. Nothing or no one else mattered. I wasn't going to argue with Caius over this any more. Nothing was worth losing him over.

Letting out a soft sigh as Caius placed his hand on my leg and I moved my hand to cup over his, squeezing it gently as I turned my head away towards him and away from the familiar scenery of Forks.

'Nearly there' Caius spoke calmly. There was no way I was attending this alone. I knew this was going to be hard for Caius as well as myself. What with Marcus' past staring him directly in the face. I wondered if Rosalie would keep the information to herself, or if she had told Jasper, or even Alice for that matter. Another soft sigh passed my lips. Again Caius was right. It was Marcus' past, Marcus' mistakes. Not Caius'. Nodding my head once at him, I turned my gaze back outside.

Evelyn was doing well, she had finally been taking off the breathing tubes and was stable breathing on her own. She wasn't completely out of the woods and in the clear, she was still being fed through a tube and still in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, but she was being a fighter. So leaving her now to attend this funeral, I was happy to do. It was going to be another day trip. I wasn't spending my birthday in Forks.

I was completely on the mends myself, which meant Caius was laying off of the over protectiveness of looking after me, though he still never left my side. If it wasn't for having to do this today, then I could actually say I was completely happy. But today I wasn't. I could have done without seeing Esme and Carlisle, knowing what I did about them. Or having to deal with burying Edward. Again.

'Bella?' turning my head back to Caius once more as he whispered out my name 'Are you okay?' my head nodded a few times, before allowing a smile to spread on my lips.

'Despite today, I couldn't be happier' a smile now appeared on Caius lips, the one that I would fall in love with every time he did it. That one was only reserved to people he cared about. Everyone else would get his business smile.

I knew that Caius was missing Las Vegas, he never moaned about it, or ever said anything. But he would call the hotel whenever he had a chance. I knew he had left his businesses in the right hands and that he would give it all up for me if I asked. But it wasn't the point. It was time for him to return there.

'Well we get through today and then we can put it behind us'

'I think that is the best idea you have ever had' we both laughed together, as I shifted in the seat getting more comfortable.

The papers had been reporting that the police were closing the case on Edward's murder. My statement had been taken on the last time I saw Edward and what happened with Jacob in the woods. I never thought I was a very good liar at all, until I was giving my statements. The police department believed every word I said and never questioned it.

It was confirmed, that Jacob Black, my best friend, the boy that had been fighting cancer for nearly five years and I didn't know about it, the boy that was now buried six feet under, was the murderer of Edward Cullen. Despite that they didn't find the murder weapon and ignoring the fact my DNA had to be on Edward somewhere, since we struggled before the gun went off. For the police department, it was an open and shut case.

I could see the worry in Caius' eyes now and again, wondering if I would snap or crumble and confess everything, but I held it together. I was no good to Caius or Evelyn if I was on deathrow. That is what would happen. The lethal injection was heavily in my future if I so much as uttered the words to anyone else now. It was closed, the case was closed and all my secrets were buried along with Jacob.

Turning my head back to Caius once more, he was concentrating on the road ahead. It was not surprising it was raining outside as we drove through Forks, to the only cemetery they had. The same one, that the fourth male that was a big part of my life, was now going to be buried in. Caius made sure his concentration wasn't broken. The case of Marcus was now a cold case, it had been seven months since Marcus was shot and there were no leads. Which to me was suspicious in it's self . But I never bought it up to Caius. Even though sometimes I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me.

When we got back to Las Vegas, I hoped that Caius would give me an all access swipe card like he had last time, so I could enter his office and see if I could find the missing files. There was more on Esme and Carlisle and on Marcus than what Caius had revealed. There were pieces missing to the puzzle and I needed to know what they were. The only thing that was clear, was Marcus had five children that Caius knew of. How many other's did he have? Marcus was a man whore. I don't understand why. He wasn't all that good looking and he looked older than his age.

He was forty-nine when he was killed, but he looked older than Aro was at fifty-two. So I didn't see or understand the attractions to him. So there had to be more. There was also something shady about Aro.

Letting out a soft groan, as I shook my head. I didn't want to think anything bad about Caius or Aro. Neither of them did anything against me and it was wrong of me to doubt either of them. Especially Caius.

'Are you okay Bella?'

'Yeah, sorry, just getting uptight' Caius nodded his head in understanding, at my cover up.

'Well we are here now' he puffed out his cheeks as he pulled into a space outside the cemetery. Turning my gaze to the creaky black gates, to the all familiar grounds. There was a swarm of people inside the grounds. Dressed all in black. It wasn't until now I realised how many people knew Edward, as I froze. 'Bella? What's wrong?'

Caius had noticed my body tensing. Everyone had obviously been invited, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben. They were all going to be here. Mourning Edward. Everyone I attended high school with were going to be here. As well as Carlisle and Esme, and all their friends. The families they were close to from Brazil and Alaska.

'They are all here' panic rose in my voice. I didn't think about the amount of people that would be invited.

'Do you want to leave? We don't have to do this' there was concern and worry in Caius' tone, as I turned my head back to him.

'I need to do it' quickly I reached for the handle and got out of the car. I didn't do it to get away from Caius, it was because I knew if I didn't get out quickly, I wasn't getting out at all. Closing the car door, as I waited for Caius to join me. The light rain hit against my coat, as I stayed by the car a while long. Caius took my hand and squeezed it tightly as our fingers laced together.

'Ready?' he whispered closed to my ear.

'No, I will never be ready' keeping a tight grip on Caius' hand as we crossed the road and slipped into the cemetery together. Falling to the back of the crowd, heading into the church for the service.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

I shouldn't have been so relieved but I was, there was no burial for Edward. Carlisle and Esme had opted for cremation, so I didn't have to stand around another open plot, to place yet another casket into the ground. The service itself was quick. No one got up and did any readings. There were no hymns. No nothing. It was simple. The reverend did what he needed and it was over.

It was clear everyone knew what he did to me. There wasn't a single person who didn't look around at me inside of the church. Caius and myself took the back pew, away from everyone. But it was clear that people were talking about me. Only Esme shed tears for him, no one else. It was weird, unfeeling and very cold. It was like everyone had turned out to make sure he was really dead.

We were the first out of the church, as Caius' arm wraps around my back, his hand resting on my waist as we made our way through the cemetery. I had done my bit and now I wanted to get back to our daughter.. Caius guided me down the path as quickly as we could without running. But it was no good, it wasn't quick enough.

'Bella... wait...' letting out a soft groan, as I looked up at Caius, before turning back to the voice, forcing a smile, as Caius kept his arm tightly around me. As I waited.

'Hi Rose' I tried to keep my voice calm, as she caught up with us. Her arms instantly wrapped around me quickly, before pulling back to look at me.

'Long time no see' she spoke cheerily, despite what we had just done.

'Well you know me, fall under the radar a lot' I tried to keep my tone light, but I was wanting to leave. Caius didn't move a muscle, nor did he flinch as he stood beside me. Catching him out of the corner of my eye, he kept his gaze to the side.

'So how long are you here for Bella?' watching as Rosalie shoved her hands into her long black cloak, her long blonde locks were pulled into ringlets, before held back by a long black hair clip.

'We are going now, I, well we need to get back'

'For Evelyn?' she enquired, as I nodded a little, 'Jasper told me all about it' her gaze now turned to Caius, 'It's nice to see you again Caius' that grabbed his attention instantly as he looked to her.

'Like wise Rosalie'

'Didn't expect you to chase after your brother's ex girlfriend' Rosalie snapped at him, as he snorted.

'Hey...' my voice was louder than usual, as I looked at Rosalie 'Pack it in, Edward beat me, twice, left me for dead twice, don't you dare Rosalie' her hands flew up in defence, as I felt Caius' hand bunch into my coat.

'Sorry' she sighed now, 'Sorry Caius, it's just, well Bella, we sort of lost you'

'You can blame Edward for that Rosalie' my tone was still harsh as she nodded apologetically.

'I haven't told Jasper, Caius, I will leave that to you' Caius nodded as well.

'You may tell him, I have nothing to hide, I am not the one at fault'

'I understand' Rosalie turned her head around, before looking back to us, 'Emmett is waiting, we need to get back for the wake' Rosalie's hand moved to rest on my shoulder, as her eyes studied mine 'Esme wants to speak to you before you go and please visit us soon' she pulled back a little 'Both of you' but before I could reply, Rosalie had turned around and headed back to Emmett.

I didn't really know her husband, not all that well. He mainly kept to himself. His only reason was Rosalie. She was all he saw, so he kept his distance. The only one of that family that stood by me was Jasper. Alice blamed me for the break down of her marriage to Jasper. Rosalie had always been self centred and blamed me for breaking both Edward and Jasper's hearts. Emmett, well, if your name wasn't Rosalie, you didn't exist.

Caius' hand moved slowly up and down my back comfortingly. I was going to wait for Esme, for Carlisle. Caius knew it and so he didn't say anything. While we waited, we were greeted by Jessica and Mike. She hadn't changed at all. Still self obsessed, self assured and wouldn't stop talking. Mike was under the thumb so hard, he had Jessica's thumb print permanently indented into his forehead.

Alice blanked me and walked passed us, I didn't expect anything different from her. She was still the small framed girl I always remembered her as. She gave Caius a knowing look, but she never spoke to either of us. So if Caius' wasn't going to tell Jasper, Alice or Rosalie was going to.

Letting out a small sigh, as the cemetery emptied, I turned slightly and rested my hands on Caius' chest, as his hands moved to rest either side of my waist. As I looked up at him, forcing that smile once more.

'Shall we go?' I whispered to him. I didn't want to wait around any longer. The cemetery was now empty, but I hadn't notice Carlisle or Esme leave the church yet.

'I am ready to go when you are.' his hands moved to the top of my arms and gently ran his hands up and down them, as his gaze never left mine.

'I am more concerned about you Caius'

'What do you mean?' my head tilted a little.

'The way Rosalie spoke to you, Jasper, Edward, being here' Caius took in a deep breath, as his hands continued to move up and down my arms.

'Bella...' his eyes seeked mine 'I don't care, since you, I've not thought about them once and don't plan to every again'

'I don't understand'

'Since I met you in that bar, after seeing Alice, I've not chased up any of the leads since and I don't care' he forced a smile now 'I want a new start, with you, with our daughter' his lips pressed to my forehead. 'As far as I'm concerned, I am an only child, like I've always been'

My arms now slipped around Caius' waist, as my head rested on his chest. His gripped tightened around me. He was right, we both needed to start again and today was the final day. Edward was gone and it was all over. Pulling finally from Caius' grasp and looking up at him.

'Shall we go?' my smile now was genuine, as he nodded at me. Slipping from his arms and taking his hand in mine, we both headed towards the gates. I didn't think anything could wipe the smile from my lips.

'Bella, wait...' turning around quickly, as my hand tightened more in Caius' hand. My smile faded, seeing Esme descend the steps of the church, with Carislie in tow. Caius froze beside me, before pulling me against him protectively.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Caius' hand was gripping into my cloak as my body stayed firmly against his. Turning my gaze from the approaching Esme and Carlisle up to him. His jaw was locked, as he clenched his teeth together. I had seen Caius angry, but he was fuming right now and it was a sight I never expected to see. He was clearly rattled by these two and even what he told me, didn't add up to his amount of anger for them.

Finally turning my head away, hearing the approaching footsteps of Esme and Carlisle on the gravelled path, as I forced a slight smile on lips. After all, they hadn't done anything to me. As I tried to wriggle from Caius' grasp, but his hand just bunched tighter into my coat.

'Thank you for waiting Bella' Esme spoke softly, her voice was broken, as her mascara stained the skin under her eyes and cheeks. But I remained silent. I didn't want to do or say anything that would upset her. Watching her shift awkwardly at my silence. I looked up at Caius pleadingly, as he finally let me go, shaking his head. I instantly stepped closer to Esme and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

'It's okay Esme' I muttered into her ear, as her arms tightened around me, before allowing me to draw back, she forced a smile on her lips.

'It's good to see you again' her hand raised to brush stray hairs from my face 'it has been too long' nodding my head once. Carlisle was looking off into the distance, but I noticed from the corner of my eye, that Caius kept his eyes on both of them.

'Six years' I nodded my head at her, before stepping back to Caius' side. Carlisle was now at her side, his hand moving to rest at Esme's lower back.

'Thank you for coming, I know despite everything, it would have meant a lot to Edward to have you here'

'I didn't come for him' my tone was calm, but there was a darkness to it, her head nodded.

'I understand that, what my son did was awful, but he was still my boy'

'He was a monster Esme' her head snapped up at me, whatever sorrow was in her eyes, was replaced with anger at what I had just said and I saw that Carlisle's hand gripped into the fine material of her black dress.

'He was never a monster, not until you stole him from us' her tone raised a few optics at me.

'I never stole him from anyone'

'You made him turn his back on his family' I was slightly shocked at how her mood had changed so quickly. Like a click of switch had gone off in her head.

'Edward made his own decisions' I managed to snap back, as Caius leaned into my ear.

'Let's go Bella, she is clearly upset'

'Do not speak for me' she now snapped at Caius, as he turned to look at Carlisle.

'Control her Carlisle, she doesn't get to speak to Bella like that' Carlisle raised his eyebrow at Caius, before his head tilted.

'Do I know you?' Carlisle was calm, he had his professional voice on now.

'Not directly' Caius replied to him just as calm. Esme never took her eyes off me, as I turned my gaze from hers to watch Carlisle.

'Caius, let's go' I managed to whisper to him, but Carlisle had overheard.

'Caius?' he paused for a moment 'Caius Brown?' I could see the look over Caius' face, he hated that, he hated being called by Marcus' last name, as he snapped back.

'Lawson' he all but barked at him, as a knowing smile spread across Carlisle's lips.

'Well well, hasn't the little boy grown up' Carlisle muttered now, as he looked over Caius. How did they know each other? How did he know Caius so formally. Had Marcus' spoke of Caius, had Caius meant to have joined them also? I was beginning to feel confused as to what was happening.

'Caius?' now Esme spoke, as her expression changed once more, she studied him for a long time, but she said nothing more, as Caius turned his head away. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to me 'I am sorry Bella, please forgive me, it's been a rough six years, not knowing where Edward was' she forced a smile, but I remained silent still. I wanted to go. They both were beginning to make me feel uneasy.

'Come on Bella' Caius' arm tried to pull me away from them both.

'Will be seeing you soon Bella' Esme smiled a little wider.

'Doubtful, I won't be back' I spoke softly, trying not to lose control of myself.

'I am sure we will be seeing you soon' she only replied, as Caius finally pulled me away before I could reply to her. As Caius pulled me down the gravelled path to the gates, I glanced back at both Carlisle and Esme, who were now exchanging words which I couldn't make out. My brow furrowed, as I finally looked to Caius.

'Is there something you need to tell me Caius?' he looked down at me, shaking my head.

'Of course not' heading to the car, as he unlocked it and opened my door, standing my ground as my arms folded.

'You are lying to me'

'Get in the car Bella'

'Not until you tell me what's going on, how did they know you'

'Bella get in the fucking car' Caius had now lost his temper as he raised his voice shouting at me. I didn't like the man that looked back at me right now, as I all but coward to him, my head nodding once and slipping into the car.

Caius slammed the door behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin, but it was not fear, I wasn't scared of Caius, but there was an uneasiness that was going on. Why would Esme think she would be seeing me again?

My eyes fluttered closed, as Caius got into the car. His hand moved to rest over mine, but I pulled it from his grasp quickly, keeping my eyes closed. He didn't attempt to talk to me, or touch me again, as I heard the car start. Caius was right, once again. We should not have come today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The car journey back to Seattle was silent, too silent and that was never a good thing, it gave me time to think of all the bad things that Caius could be keeping from me. Neither of us could bear to look at each other either, let alone utter a word. But I suppose that was more on my part. Caius didn't want an argument and he was clearly going to get one if he opened his mouth. Things weren't making sense to me any more.

Caius had always been secretive, but now we were together, I expected him to open up, even a little, but he never did. Instead the secrets began to pile up more. I didn't want to know what they were, but I needed to know. More for my sanity than anything else. Caius knew all my secrets, I opened myself up to him and I never did that to anyone.

In truth, I would be lying if all of Caius' secrets didn't hurt me, because they did. He clearly didn't trust me enough, to entrust me with his dark past. I knew what he did to Marcus, what in the world could be worse than that? It can't get worse than killing someone surely.

He knew Carlisle and Esme, he knew Alice, he knew Rosalie, and I don't know why, but I had a gut feeling that he actually knew Edward. There were secrets within the Cullen family and everything pointed to Caius and Marcus. I was unclear which one was more centred than the other, but it was difficult to decide. There was a fine line between them, but everything always linked back to one or the other.

I was beginning to feel trapped again within the web of lies and deceit. My head turned now to look at Caius, but he kept his eyes on the road. I didn't want to fight with him. But I needed to know, I had a right to know, didn't I? I mean if it put me in the line of fire with him, didn't I deserve the right to know what was going on.

'Caius?' I finally whispered, my tone was soft, I didn't want to fight, far from it. We were a family and that was all that mattered now. I wanted to put the past behind us.

'Yes?' Caius snapped at me finally after a long pause, but I wasn't going to let his snappy behaviour stop me from asking, not this time. So shifting in the seat so I was at a better angle to look at him.

'Are you going to ignore me the entire journey?'

'That depends Bella' his tone was cold, harsh and unfeeling, but I pushed anyway.

'Depends on what exactly?'

'If it is going to turned into a Spanish inquisition?' my head shook, though I was doubtful he saw me as his gaze never left the road, not even for a split second

'I don't want to fight with you Caius...' I trailed off and gazed out of the window.

'But?' his tone was a little calmer now.

'I know it will cause one' I now leaned my head against the window and kept my focus on the country side and streets whizzing past.

'Bella...' his voice finally came, drawing my attention back to him, though I didn't say anything. 'I've told you before, the less you know the better'

'That's not good enough, they were my family once too, you know'

'Yes Bella, I know, but...' he trailed off for a moment before shaking his head 'It's complicated and you won't understand'

'Try me'

'No' Caius snapped at me and my lips pressed together tightly, not saying another word, though I had plenty to say to him. But I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere, not with him anyway. There was something that was telling me that walls were closing in around Caius. He was more defensive and jumpy than usual and it had something to do with seeing Carlisle and Esme today. But now for the first time, I didn't push him, I just wanted to get back to Evelyn.

'I'm sorry Bella' I heard Caius sigh but I didn't turn back to look at him, 'It's just you are into this far enough, you don't need to be dragged deeper' my head turn to look at him confused now, 'I want to protect you from this, can you just understand that?'

'I understand that Caius, but how can you protect me, when I don't know what I am being protected from?'

'You are not the only one who believes they are poison Bella and eventually you will know the truth, just...' he trailed off once more and my hand moved to rest over his leg, squeezing gently.

'Cauis?'

'I suppose I want to hold onto us as long as possible Bella, please, give me time here' my head nodded to him again, before taking in a deep breath and nodding again.

'Okay Caius, I will give you time, but I won't wait forever'

'I don't expect you to'

'Also there is nothing you can say or do that will make me stop loving you, or want to be with you'

'Don't say that Bella, until you know the truth about me' my hand left his leg and I stared back out of the window. He was now being cryptic. Caius kept dangling rope before me, just out of reach. I wasn't going to indulge in his games. Not this time. I knew what I had to do and I was prepared to do it.

Hire my own investigator would get me to the bottom of everything, even if I was doing it behind Caius' back. But there were some risks I was willing to take. But was losing Caius in the long run a wise move on my part? At this moment in time, I would risk everything to protect my daughter, even if it meant protecting her against her own father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The weeks now drifted into months and we didn't speak of what happened at Edward's burial. In fact not a thing of the past was ever spoken between myself and Caius. But I thought about it often. I should have let it lay, but I was like a dog with a bone and wasn't going to be happy until I had the answers I wanted.

Though I did have another focus at the moment. Evelyn was now four months old and was doing well. She was nearly all clear to be sent home with us. She was still on the small side, but I had to keep reminding myself how early she was, so she was going to be behind on everything for a while. Caius had gone to speak with her medical adviser to see if we could now have her transferred back to Las Vegas.

So now as I paced the small room waiting for Caius, I had my cell phone in my hand. I had gotten a number for a private investigator from the internet, who was based just outside Chicago, and since that is where we were I planned on heading tonight, I thought it was more appropriate, but every time I went to dial the number, I would hear footsteps outside and feared they were Caius'. What I was doing was back handed.

I trusted him, whatever he said, I believed, but there were things he wasn't telling me, so I thought that if I had all the information, then he would not have to tell me, it would put my mind at ease and we could be happy. He would never have to know. I just had to know what was going on. It was a tangled web of lies and I could see the walls were closing in around him, but I didn't know why and I needed to.

Finally gulping back the hard lump in my throat and taking a deep breath, I pressed the call button on my phone and raised it too my ear, my eyes nervously stayed on the door at all times, continually keeping check on the noises outside the room. I couldn't let Caius catch me, it would be the end if I did. I was now bought from my thoughts, as my heart rate picked up hearing the voice on the other end.

'MacIntyre's Private Investigation service, Steve MacIntyre speaking, how can I help you today?' I should have hung up, this was foolish, Caius would tell me in his own time what was going on. But I found myself responding.

'Yes... erm... Hello' I stammered unsure now of why I was truly doing this 'I need to find out information about someone' I chewed my bottom lip, a disgusting habit I thought I had broken, but I was nervous.

'Yes of course, that is what we are here for, may I ask the nature of the enquiry?' the voice on the other end was professional, but it didn't make me feel any better about what I was doing.

'It's... well... I need information on my partner's past' silence came on the other end for a long moment 'Hello?'

'Yes ma'am, apologises I am still here, I must stress to you about the importance of being sure about this ma'am'

'I'm sure'

'Can you not ask him of his past?'

'I have, he gets cagey, I need to know about it'

'What exactly do you need to know ma'am?' he had me there, what did I really want to know about Caius? It wasn't Caius I wanted to know about, it was Esme and Carlisle and his connections to them, but I couldn't say that, I would sound like an immature child.

'I just need to know about everything, really' I wasn't making sense, not even to myself 'His birth parents, adoptive parents, family, siblings, work, history...' I was clearly frantic now 'Anything at all you can find on him, anything at all' The man on the other end didn't need to speak, I knew he thought I was crazy. Many people go to investigators when they think someone is shady, or having an affair, I was being pathetic.

'Of course ma'am, I will do as you request, but it's a large sum of money for all that...' I cut him off, I was running out time.

'Yes, fine, I don't care, money is no problem, I just need it and will pay extra for by the end of the week'

'End of the week?' he seemed shocked by that.

'Yes, add whatever you need to, to the bill, by the end of the week'

'Yes ma'am, I just need some of his details'

'Okay...'

'Full name as you know him, his date of birth, and any relevant information you think will help'

'Caius Lawson-Brown' did he have a middle name? I wasn't sure, I didn't ask 'January third, nineteen-eighty-two, he is currently twenty-nine' chewing my bottom lip once more now 'he is the owner of the Bellagio hotel and casino in Las Vegas' what else did I know about Caius? Not a lot, nothing at all really.

'Anything else ma'am?' shaking my head mainly to myself

'No that's it'

'And the forwarding address of the information ma'am?'

'3245 West Chester Main, Chicago, Illinois, 60611'

'And your name...' but with that I had hung up, I didn't want to give my name, when the information and invoice came through, I would namelessly send a wire transfer to them. I was with Caius now and we had discussed selling my house in Chicago, so I would lie to him and say that I was going to put it onto the market, as I waited for the information.

Hearing the door open, as I slipped my phone in my pocket, Caius looked at me puzzled for a moment, as he closed the door.

'Everything okay Caius?' I tried to speak calmly, forcing a small smile, watching as he nodded at me.

'Everything is perfect Bella, are you okay? You seem a little flushed in the cheeks' raising both my hands to rub against my cheeks My need to always flush a soft crimson gave me away and I silently cursed myself.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just been pacing, nervous for what the adviser would say?' I perched on the bed watching him. My hands cupped together to stop me fidgeting. Now as he stood before me, I wanted to retract what I did. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

'Well...' Caius smiled at me as he sat beside me 'Everything is going well, and they are happy for her to be transferred to Vegas by the end of the week, ready to be released home' I couldn't stop the smile on my lips now, knowing my daughter would finally be coming home. Then reality hit me.

'End of the week?' standing up now

'Something the matter?' shaking my head, trying to gather my thoughts together.

'No, course not' smiling falsely 'Was thinking of going to Chicago, to sort the house out' Caius stood up.

'Okay, we will go tonight, sort it together...'

'**No...**' I all but shouted at him, I couldn't have him there 'I mean, no Caius, it's fine, you go back to Vegas, sort out the businesses, and the house in Henderson, and I will meet you back there Friday for her arrival'

'Are you sure Bella?' he looked at me concerned now, as I nodded.

'Of course I am, we will get more done this way' finally he nodded at me before kissing my cheek.

'Okay, I will go sort out our flights' Caius headed to the door and left, as I sat back down on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I was in the wrong, I knew I was. It was Wednesday now, so I had two days to get that information and get back to Las Vegas. I was already on edge and I had to try and hold it together, or I was going to find myself in hot water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Closing the door of the taxi and heading up to my house in Chicago, my cheeks puffing out in frustration. I didn't like being back here. I was already missing Caius and Evelyn and wanted this over and done with as soon as possible and the fact I didn't have my car, it was becoming an inconvenience.

I arrived in Chicago early this morning and I went straight to the Estate Agents to sort out the pre-sale of this house, handing them over a set of keys. I was selling it as seen when they went in. I was going to take only my personal belongings and everything else was going to stay here. I didn't want it or need it, I didn't want any memories of my past once I left here.

So now as I pulled my set of keys from my pocket, I hesitated at the door, this would be the first time I had stepped foot in here in nearly eight months, since I made that decision to track down Caius. There were so many ghosts in here, those of William, Jacob, Edward, Marcus. They were all ghosts of my past.

Finally taking a deep breath, I put the key in the door and turned it. Hearing the click of the lock open, I felt my heart tighten. Pushing open the door and stepping inside. My nose wrinkled up at the musky smell. Eight months of undisturbed dusk and grime building up, that had now been disrupted.

Closing the door and putting my keys and bag down on the side table of the hall, my eyes glanced around the familiar surroundings, as I headed for the kitchen. There wouldn't be anything in, but I didn't care, nor was I about to buy anything. As soon as I had the documents from the private investigator tomorrow, I was gone and would never be back.

There was nothing that this P.I could thrust in my face that would stop me returning to Caius. I didn't care about his past, it wouldn't change how I felt for him. But he had a hard time telling me what was going on, so at least if I knew, then I could drop it. It wasn't fair on him going behind his back, but at this moment. I had no choice.

Shaking my head, trying to get my head straight, there was no use worrying or fretting over something until tomorrow. I wanted to get back to Caius and welcome our daughter back to Las Vegas, I knew that once she was near us, it wouldn't be long before she was home and that was what I needed to focus on right now. Her. There was nothing else that meant more.

Slipping into the kitchen, I pulled a tumbler from the top shelf above the counter and wrapped my hand around the bottle neck of a bottle of red wine from the rack. Puffing out my cheeks, I placed both on the counter and slipped onto the stool, staring at them both aimlessly. I hadn't had a drink in five months now, not since Evelyn arrived.

There was a part of me that didn't need the drink, but there was another part that did. I needed to steady my nerves, but I had done well, it wasn't like I needed it, but I wanted it. Caius wasn't here, he wouldn't need to know. I tried to reason that it was my final night in Chicago, before my new life could truly begin, one little glass couldn't hurt, right?

'You are a grown woman Bella' I muttered to myself as I tore the seal of the bottle from around the rim. I missed my twenty-six birthday. It came and went in a blur. The last five or so months weren't really a reason to celebrate anything and it was a birthday I didn't care for.

Caius had bought me roses and asked me to marry him again and I refused. It wasn't the way I wanted him to ask me. So that was twice now I had turned Caius down on his marriage proposals. How many more times would he ask, before he tired of asking me exactly? But I wanted it done properly, but refused to tell him what properly was. It was my own sort of game really. But it truly didn't feel right. Not with all this doubt going through my tragic mind.

So now as my hand gripped around the bottle. My hand was far from steady, as I poured the red Merlot liquid into the tumbler.

'Classy Bella, real classy' I managed to mutter to myself with a slight twist of humour in my tone. Drinking wine from a tumbler rather than a proper wine class was really trashy, even for me. But right now, I was alone, and my give a fuck has been left back in Seattle.

Picking up the glass, I put it to my lips for a moment, taking in a deep breath, warring with my thoughts. But the little devil perched on my shoulder, beat out all the other thoughts, as I instantly knocked back the entire glass in one go, before placing the glass down and pouring another.

The liquid didn't even touch the sides as it flowed smoothly down my throat. I was in complete control, wasn't I? Shaking my head, as I grabbed the bottle and the glass, I slipped from the stool and headed into the lounge room and instantly sitting on the couch. I could already feel that one glass going to my head, but it didn't stop me downing the next glass and pouring my third drink.

It was like I was already slipping into my past, like a time machine taking me back to a point in my life, where I hated myself. Coming back here was like a memory that just wouldn't be forgotten. I didn't need to think for long, as the wine flowed quickly and easily through my pumping veins to my head, as I all by swayed from side to side.

Placing the full glass and bottle onto the glass table, I shifted my body to lay down, staring aimlessly into the fireplace. It was dark, cold and unwelcoming. I contemplated lighting it, just to give it a warmth, but I had already reasoned that it wasn't a wise idea. The the idea had left my mind, just as quickly as it had entered it. After all, in my now intoxicated state and my bad luck, I would set the house alight.

Letting out a sigh, I shifted onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. There was only a few things I needed to pack tomorrow for the courier and most of it was in William's room. I needed to make sure I took the guns from the mattress, as well as the letters from Jacob. All three implicated me in two murders. I also wanted to take all my memories of Charlie, Edward and Jacob, that was stored randomly around the house.

But that was it. Everything I wanted to take to Las Vegas with me could fit into a single box. Is that all my life was worth until now? A single brown box that contained memories that involved me, but weren't about me? I could feel the tears now welling in my eyes, as I closed them, trying to prevent them from spilling. The alcohol had hit me, and it had hit me hard as all the memories began to flood back.

I fought for what seemed like ages, to stop them flooding my mind and haunting me once again. But the alcohol from the wine was stronger, as it quickly claimed me and I fell into what I can only imagine as a dreamless sleep. I had kept the demons at bay, for at least tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

A low groan passed my lips, as a loud knocking at the front door bought me from my deep sleep. My eyes struggled to prise open as I sat up slowly and grunted a moan, which was followed by a yawn. But the knocking continued, as I lifted my arm and check the watch on my wrist throw slit eyes.

'eight o'clock' I muttered to myself, as I gripped my hands into the couch cushion and eased myself up, who would be calling around at this hour? Feeling myself stumble just slightly, as I steadied myself before composing myself and heading to the door.

Nearly knocking the full glass of wine off the coffee table as I stumbled by, catching it, as the liquid licked up the side of the glass, but didn't spill over.

'Shit, Bella' I grumbled once more, as the knocking began to get on my last nerve 'I'm coming' I tried to shout, but it came out as a croaked rasping, as I coughed to clear my throat, heading to the door. Reaching for the door and undoing the catch and pulling it open and looking at the young man before me.

'Yes?' I all but snapped at him, as he looked at me concerned.

'Hello, ma'am' he leaned closer to me, he seemed nervous and on edge 'Are you the lady who called a few days ago' I couldn't help but frown at this man before me. He was young, no older than I was. He was dressed in a smart black suit, white shirt and green tie, with a solid gold tie pin holding it together. His short blonde hair was gelled and spiked up.

'Excuse me?'

'Um...' I watched him shift from one foot to another before glancing around behind him, his gaze finally turned back to mine, as I waited patiently. 'I don't usually come to client's homes'

'You have lost me, who are you?'

'I am Dale McIntyre, you called McIntyre's...' his tone lowered once more 'Private Investigator's?' it was now sinking in, who he was, as I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, checking up and down the street myself like I had something to hide, but I knew Caius wouldn't be around.

Turning quickly and looking at the bewildered man before me, looking slightly shocked at my own actions.

'I thought your name was Steve?' my tone lowered to a whisper, but we were safely inside, but I suppose I knew that deep down inside what I was doing was wrong. Watching Dale straighten himself and his suit up and clearing his throat.

'I am his son' he was calm now as I nodded to him once curiously. 'Is there somewhere we can talk? I didn't catch your name, you are the one who called, correct?' my head nodded once in realisation. I hadn't given my name over the phone, believing they would send the information to me, not just show up.

'Yes... yes, it was me' shaking my head again 'Why are you here? I thought you would mail it?'

'Usually we do ma'am...'

'…... Bella, Bella Swan' I had to cut him off, I didn't like being called madam, it made me feel old.

'Apologises, Bella, we don't usually make home visits, but I believe this is an exception'

'How so?'

'Is there someone we can sit down? Discussing this in a hallway, well it is a bit delicate' nodding my head, as my heart rate increased, soon would be the moment of truth, as I gestured towards the kitchen.

'Yes, sorry, the kitchen' forcing a smile and watching him enter, I followed quickly behind him and perched myself on a stool, as he placed a brown folder down on the counter, gulping back, as I noticed how thin the file was. I don't know what I expected for giving them a few days notice, but suppose a bit more than a piece of paper. 'Well...?'

'Well Bella, before I give you this, I need to make sure of a few things?'

'Go a head' he glanced down at the folder.

'Did you ask us to seek a Caius Lawson-Brown, born January third, nineteen-eighty-two?' he looked up at me questionably, as I nodded.

'Yes that's correct'

'Okay, I just want to make sure of a few things, that you didn't give us'

'Okay' I was beginning to panic.

'Father, Marcus Brown, Mother Didyme Lawson?' obviously knowing Marcus as his father and remembering that Aro had told me about Didyme, I only nodded 'Then I am very sorry Miss Swan' my brow furrowed up, as he opened the folder and handed me two pieces of paper.

'Sorry? For what?' I reached for the papers and held them in my hands, the top one was Caius' birth certificate which I can my eyes over, but Dale McIntyre remained silent as I placed the first piece of paper down on the counter and stare for a long time at the other piece of paper, before looking up at him.

'What's this? I don't understand'

'That is a death certificate Bella'

'Yes I can see that' I snapped angrily at him as he flinched in his seat 'Why is there a death certificate?' but he looked at me concerned.

'Caius Lawson-Brown died two days after birth Miss Swan, he was been dead for nearly thirty years now' I looked shocked and dumbfounded at the piece of paper before me.

'That... that... that can't be true, it can't, I mean... he is a live'

'No Miss Swan, you yourself confirmed his birth parents for us, there is no mistake, these are real records in your hand, not photocopies' I continued to look at the slips of paper, as he got up from his stool and placed a white envelope on the counter 'The bill ma'am, I shall see myself out' I nodded only once, ignore the envelope for now, as I tried to understand what was going on here.

But here it was, as clear as day, Caius was dead, but he wasn't, he was running the Bellagio, he was the father of my child, I wasn't dreaming, this wasn't a sick joke. I watched him kill his father. At that thought I froze. I knew I had all the information I needed, I just had to put them in the right order.

Though I didn't know how I could confront Caius with this, I felt more trapped in a web of secrets than I had first thought. Hearing the front door slam, my head snapped up, bringing me from my thoughts. I knew that Marcus was shady, but I never expect it of Caius.

I had to now decide and find out who Caius really was, because clearly, he wasn't the guy he was fooling everyone with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

I had been sat with my head in my hands at the kitchen counter now for sometime, staring blankly down at the two pieces of paper before me, trying to piece everything together and coming up with nothing at all. Why would Caius keep something like this a secret? Could the private investigator's got it wrong?

They couldn't have, Caius' birth parents were written on the certificate's, how many other Caius Lawson-Brown's were born on the same day that year, with their parents having the same name? It wasn't possible. But I felt even more confused as to why he would be dead, the person's information I was staring down at showed that Caius didn't live past two days old, so how did I know this thirty year old man?

There were so many questions going around in my head and I didn't have any answers or explanations for anything I knew and since I had gone behind Caius' back to get this information, then I couldn't confront him with it or he would go more than mental, but what if he didn't know?

'Get a hold of yourself Bella, of course he knows' I felt like I was going mentally insane talking to myself. It was like I needed someone to pinch me to wake me up. That this was nothing back a dark nightmare I was trapped in.

Getting startled by the sound of my phone ringing and vibrating next to me on the counter, I was so nervy I nearly jumped out of my skin. Grappling for my phone and trying to compose myself as the display flashed up Caius' name, I cleared my throat and answered it as cheery as I could, so he couldn't detect there was anything wrong.

'Hello Sweetie' I forced a smile on my lips as if he could see me, but my voice still came out a little too shaky.

_'Hey, Everything okay? You seem worried'_ my head nodded at the sound of his voice, raising my free hand to rake through my hair.

'No babe, everything is fine, just... packing'

_'Okay gorgeous, just calling to let you know your flight is in two hours, your ticket is waiting for you at the airport' _he was calm, but I couldn't help but think of him differently as he spoke.

'Thank you, I am just packing up, the taxi will be here in an hour and the courier should be here shortly'

_'Are you packed yet?'_

'Not quite, I just need to grab a few things, but there is no more than a small box'

_'Is that all you are bringing?'_ his tone turned into one of shock and concern _'Bella, you know that I am not forcing you to give up on your past right?'_ again my head nodded as if he could see me, I was beginning to crack but knew I had to try and hold myself together.

'I know Caius, but really, I don't want any memories, just the things in William's room and my stuff of Charlie's'

_'Stuff in Williams room?' _he asked questionably, but I didn't want to speak of them over the phone.

'Yeah you know, letters, scans, you know, things that belong to you as well'

_'Ah...' _the penny dropped in that instance _'wrap them securely Bella'_

'I will, I promise' my voice all but broke on the final word, so I needed to get rid of him 'Look Caius, I need to get moving, I will see you in a few hours'

_'Okay, do you want me to pick you up at the airport?'_

'Nooo' I needed to hold myself together, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to, I wasn't calm any more, I was becoming hysterical, so I forced myself to clear my throat 'No Caius, it's fine, my car is still parked there'

_'That's fine, I will meet you at the house or hotel?'_

'When is Evelyn due to arrive in Vegas?'

_'Not until around ten tomorrow'_

'So is it best the house or the hotel then?'

_'Well I want to say the hotel, I have a surprise for you'_

'Oh?' I become inquisitive now, I didn't like surprises in the slightest.

_'It's nothing bad Bella, stop thinking the worse, see you at the hotel soon'_

'Okay Caius, look I've got to go, Bye' and I hung up, not giving him a chance to reply and keep me any longer as I dropped my phone to the counter and raked my hands through my hair, puffing out my cheeks in my own frustrations.

I didn't care what was happening in Caius' life, there is nothing that he can say or do that would stop me loving him, nor is there anything from his past that could either, but I wanted him to be honest with me. To tell me himself, but I didn't know how I would get him to explain these certificate's before me.

Sighing as I slipped from the stool and folded the certificate's in half, then half again and placed them under the white envelope. I wasn't going to solve anything by myself, so I needed to stop worrying myself over it, it would only wind me up.

Heading from the kitchen and picking up the brown box I had made up the previous evening, it already had important paperwork and documents I may need inside, so I headed up the stairs and towards my room. Caius could be part of the Mafia, or in a witness protection programme, anything at all. I didn't care, not really, I loved him and we had started a family together.

Heading into my room, I began putting memories into the box, many that were Charlie's, cuff-links, his police badge, jewellery I had been given over the years. Smiling to myself, as I came across two framed photo's in a drawer. There was one of me and Jacob taken at the prom, and another of myself and Edward at the same prom together.

The times when I was happy, my hair was pinned up, with small locks trailing over my face, in both photo's the boys were dressed in smart suits. But there was something I noticed about the three of us, we were all smiling, something that I had failed to do for some time now.

Placing them into the box with more photo's and trinkets I didn't wish to be parted from, I glanced around the room. It was packed with everything that belonged to solely me, but I saw nothing. There was nothing I wanted and needed here that I hadn't already packed in this box.

Taking in a deep breath as I stood up and wrapped my fingers into the holes on the side of the box and stood up, taking a final glance around the room, before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind me.

Now as I braced myself for the final room, there was a reason I left this one until last, I wanted to spend my final moments here, before I walked out of this house for good. Gripping tighter at the box, as I twisted my wrist slightly to check the time. I had roughly twenty minutes left before my taxi and the courier arrived.

So I took in a deep breath, before holding the box with one arm against my body and pushed open the door to Willam's room and stepping inside, for the final time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Placing the box down on the floor and glancing around the blue room. All my worries about Caius now faded away as I allowed myself to smile looking around this room. Everything in it's place and undisturbed.

'Hey William' walking over to the framed photo on the wall, that had a scan photo of William and his foot and hand print. 'I know I said it all before at your resting place, but I want you to know I won't ever forget you, this room? It's just a room, my memories go wherever I go and Evelyn will know my memories also'

My smile grew as I reached up and took the blue frame from the wall and brushed my hand over the glass and headed back to the box, placing it delicately inside, I had already decided that this would be hung in Evelyn's room back in the house in Henderson.

Bracing myself as I rose up and turned my attention back to the crib, I needed to get a few more things and I was set. If I could get away with leaving them behind I would, but I couldn't. I hope that Caius will depose of them once I arrived in Las Vegas. He seemed to have contacts in all different and high places.

Walking over to the crib, I took every item from the inside out and placed them on the white rocking chair beside the window, before pulling off the sheets and folded them neatly and placed them on the floor, so I could wrap the guns in them. Turning over the mattress, I began to pick at the carefully made stitching I had made myself.

The thread seemed a lot thicker and stronger than I remembered and I was struggling to snap it with my fingers alone. So turning around and twitching my lips from side to side as I made my way across the room, and opened the top drawer of the chest of drawers, pulling out the sewing kit I always used and undone the zip.

Smiling wider seeing a pair of scissors in the case, they were tiny and of flimsy quality, but they would still do the trick, so heading back over to the mattress and using the scissors to cut through the stitching I had previously made.

The cotton frayed more than came apart, as the blunt blades struggled to cut through the thread, I was beginning to get slightly frustrated as I toss them aside and begin to pick at the damaged white cotton, as it finally began to come apart, forcing the fabric wound open.

Bracing myself as I take in a deep breath, forcing my cheeks to pocket and puffing them out, as I slid my hand slowly into the gaping whole, pushing passed all the foam of the mattress, seeking out the items I needed, as my hand brushed against the cool metal of one of the guns, I pulled it free and instantly fought back the tears.

The memories were going to flood me once more, as I looked down at the gun that ended Edward's life, I tried my hardest to ignore them, to lock them back away in my mind, but I just couldn't stop the tears from pricking at my eyes. The night Edward died, a lot of me died with him. I had never truly been happy since that day, regardless of what he put me through.

Shaking my head as I placed the gun on top of the blanket, I couldn't let my past get to me, they had to stay here, I wasn't taking any of them to Las Vegas with me. So shoving my hand back into the mattress and pulling out the other gun, the one Caius had used to kill Marcus, I placed it with the other one and knelt down onto the floor.

Wrapping the guns carefully in the blue sheet that I had used in William's crib, I bounded them carefully and securely, before standing back up and taking the letters from inside the mattress. The ones that Jacob had written to me after I first left Forks. I didn't need to read them, I knew them word for word and off by heart.

Carrying the items over to the box and placing them inside and taking in another breath. I found I was bracing myself a lot today. I didn't know how my life had come to this. I sometimes wondered that if I had gone to Jacksonville with Renee and her husband, that maybe, just maybe, I would have had a happier life. But I had not spoken to my mother, Renee now, since I was pregnant with William, she wanted nothing to do with me.

Believing that my life was turning out like hers, she didn't want to see me go down the same routes she did and that was it. I never heard from her again. I did call once, to inform her about Charlie's death, but I never got a phone call back, I just left a message. I was obviously such a failure in her eyes, that I was destined for the path I picked. I didn't even know if she knew about William, Jacob, and Edward?

I won't lie, it's times like this that I really needed my mother around, she wasn't dead, she was living, she was breathing, she was happy, in a life she wanted to lead. It hurt to know that I had failed her in such a way, but at the same time, I blamed myself for her disappointment, if I had not followed in her footstep and made something of my life, then I probably wouldn't be in the mess I am now.

The tears began now, as I wiped them off my cheeks, and getting busy tidying the room. I couldn't let my mistakes define me any more. They weren't excuses and I had to stop making excuses and live up to my failures and mistakes. Even if it was just me now, I had to be the mother Evelyn deserved. I wasn't a child any more and Charlie was no longer here to clear up my mistakes.

Picking up the box and glancing around the room, all I felt was emptiness from this house, I wasn't happy here and I realised that before Caius, I wasn't happy at all. But just thinking of Caius caused a smile to appear on my lips, overshadowing the tears that hadn't long spilled.

Closing the door of the room and heading downstairs, I placed the half full box onto the kitchen counter and picked up the parcel tape, folding over the corners of the box and sealing everything inside tightly. My new address was already written on the side and so now it was ready for the courier to take it to Nevada very shortly.

My eyes now looked over at the papers on the counter, pieces of paper that could ultimately destroy the only happiness I have only really felt. I didn't care about Caius' past and I was sure he had his reasons for whatever these papers mean. To me they mean nothing. Smiling wider, I picked them up and slipped them into my bag and flung it on my shoulder, before sliding the box from the counter.

Giving the kitchen a final glance over before heading into the hallway, I was now officially done here. Another chapter in my life over. Heading to the door, I picked up my keys and opened the front door and stepped outside. Holding the box under one arm, I locked the front door and slipped my only set of keys into the letter box.

Hearing them clang to the floor, felt like a weight had been lifted from me, as I turned, seeing the courier van turn up and stopped outside of the house. An oldish man got out. His hair was thinning on top and what hair he did have was pure white. He was frightfully thin, as he approached me. His voiced croaked.

'Miss Swan?' my head nodded at him as I took a step forward.

'That's me' I handed him the box, at the same time he gave me a clip board to sign. He never made eye contact with me, which seemed slightly odd, but I scrawled my name on the form any way before handing it back to him.

'Have a nice day' he croaked out once more, it sounded like he smoked forty a day for his entire life, I watched as he headed back to the van, putting the box in the back. He slammed the doors loudly and forcefully which made me jump, even though I was watching him. He gave me an uneasy feeling which I tried to not let bother me.

But no sooner had he left, did my taxi to the airport arrive. Forcing a smile, I walked over to the taxi and opened the rear door, standing at the open door, I looked up at the house. Taking it in for the final time. I have had nothing but bad memories since coming to Chicago six years ago now. I was glad to finally be leaving.

So as I got into the taxi and closed the door behind me, I kept my eyes forward. Not even giving the house a second glance or thought. It was always just a house, it was never really a home and once it was sold, it would be a relief off of me completely


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

The flight to Las Vegas was uneventful to say the least. I had left Caius to sort out my ticket, and where as I would have purchased a standard ticket, he decided to buy a first class one and that made me feel like an awkward school girl out of her depths completely. But it was quiet and peaceful and that is what I needed after the recent months.

I felt instantly relaxed now as I made my way out of the terminal and towards my car, that had been parted in the airport car park for months, since the day I decided to go back to La Push to visit Jacob. But as I pulled my keys from my bag and opened my SUV, I climbed into the drivers seat and sighed loudly.

I finally felt at home here, back in Las Vegas. There was just an aura about being here that made me realise that this is what I wanted and needed all a long. To be driving home to Caius and my new life.

Placing my bag on the passengers seat, I glanced over at it once, allowing the thoughts of the certificates to enter my mind for a moment. I needed to shred them, so had planned to sneak into the hotel offices at some point and put them in a shredder. That is the only place they should be and I really didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands either.

Pulling my attention away quickly, I started the engine of the car, as it struggled to start up first time. It had been at a stand still for around four months, so I didn't expect it to start straight away, as I flicked the key again and the engine forced it's self awake.

'Come on' I groaned out, I didn't want to have to call Caius and get him to come rescue me. I didn't need saving. I would do this alone. So trying for the third and final time, willing it to start this time, as I revived the engine and it finally clicked into a humming start.

'Finally' I mumbled to myself and put the car into the reverse, pulling from the space and driving off out of the airport. Heading directly for the Casino, where Caius had asked me to meet him. I knew he was probably snowed under with paperwork. He had been away for so long that he left everything in the hands of his Casino and Hotel manager, but you could clearly see Caius wincing every time Mark called up.

But I had no problem with meeting him there. The Bellagio had become a lot like home, having spent so much time there previously. Smiling to myself, as I kept my eyes on the road, slowing down a little, as I reached into my bag and rummaged around for my phone. Grabbing it and using my index finger only to switch it on, I placed it directly onto the phone holder.

Waiting for it to load properly, I put my foot down on the pedal. The airport and the Vegas strip were a nearly two hour drive apart and I wanted to half that at least. Now I was here I was eager to be back in Caius' arms, no matter how cheesy that would sound out loud.

As my phone loaded, I tapped the screen to bring up Caius' cell phone number and pressed call. I watched the scenery flash by as I reached just under ninety kilometre's an hour, watching the sandy deserts of Vegas flash by. Not a single ounce of civilisation was a round, except for a few cars, I would overtake rather than slow for them.

Caius' phone continued to ring, until it clicked onto his voice mail, I should have hung up then, but I allowed the message to carry on, as my smile grew wider hearing his voice. Before hitting the cancel button as the beep sounded. It was a lot louder on the surround sound speakers around the car as I wrinkled up my nose hanging up.

Slowing up a little and down to eighty, I scrolled through my cell's contacts to bring up the Bellagio hotel's number. I really needed to get Caius' direct line to his office, but at this moment, I had to go the long route around to get to him. Hitting the screen to dial the hotel, it rang once before the receptionist answered.

_'Good Afternoon, you are through to the Bellagio Casino and hotel, I am Amber, how can I help you today?' _she was so snotty and turned her noise up at everything and everyone, but she was good at her job, I couldn't fault her there.

'Hello Amber, it's Bella, can you put me through to Caius please'

_'Of course Miss Swan, one moment please' _she instantly put me on hold before I could thank her and the classical music of Green Sleeves began playing over the intercom, as my eyes rolled waiting for the obnoxious voice of Laura.

The music had been playing for a while now and I found myself humming along absent-mindedly. I knew Laura was keeping me on hold on purpose, just to annoy me. But she was never going to annoy me, as I had what she wanted. It was clear she was Caius' personal receptionist for the soul reason she wanted him.

_'Afternoon, you are through to the office of Mr Lawson, he is currently busy at present, can I take a message?' _my eyes rolled once more at her insistence he was busy, when she knew full well it was me on the phone.

'Hello Laura, can I speak to Caius... please'

_'He is currently busy Miss Swan, can I take a message?' _she was testing my patience and tolerance, but I was not going to stoop to her level.

'Oh you are so precious Laura, now be a dear and put me through to Caius'

_'He is busy Miss Swan with important business and wished to not be disturbed'_

'As you wish Laura, I shall call his cell and then tell him of your refusal to put me through...' quickly and without fail, she soon backtracked.

_'One moment Miss Swan, I will see if he is available' _and I was instantly put back on hold. I didn't like to use Caius as a weapon, but it was so much fun and I was not above blackmail at all. But listening to the music once more, I hummed along, drumming my fingers against the wheel, when my smile grew hearing Caius.

_'Hello beautiful, are you back in Vegas?'_

'Hello to you too handsome' I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh 'I am back, on the interstate now and should be with you within the hour'

_'Excellent, I am currently tied up in the office, but go to the desk, Amber has a key card for the penthouse ready'_

'The penthouse? Is everything okay?' I felt slightly nerved that he wanted me to go to the penthouse to wait for him, rather than go to the offices. But his voice remained cheerful, making me feel like I was paranoid.

_'Everything is fine Bella, really, just thought you would be more comfortable there until I was finished, you don't have to wait there, just thought you might want to freshen up'_

'Of course, sorry...' he cut me off.

_'Bella, really, I can't wait to see you'_

'I know, I'm sorry, I will go have a shower, changed and then roam the casino, I could do with spending some of my money' laughing again, as I overtook yet another car, more than eager to get back to the hotel.

_'I will come find you as quickly as I can, see you soon'_

'See you soon, I won't be long, I am making excellent time' hearing Caius' chuckle on the other end of the phone.

_'I don't want to know what speed you are doing'_

'It would be wise not to ask Caius, I will see you soon' pausing for a moment, as I reached for the screen, 'I love you'

_'I love you too Bella' _my smile grew once more against my pale lips, causing my cheeks to flush a light crimson.

_'_Bye' hanging up instantly, as I took in a deep breath to re-concentrate on the road. I needed all my concentration. I always was a reckless driver, I wasn't proud of myself for it, but when I had a destination in mind, my need to be there overtook my common sense and Caius knew that if he said anything, I would purposely put my foot down harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Pulling onto the forecourt in front of the Bellagio hotel, it was now late afternoon going into evening. I realised that once I hit the Vegas Strip an hour ago that I didn't have any clothes whatsoever, so I stopped at the local mall to purchase some needed items. So now, an hour later than I planned, I stopped outside of the hotel entrance and got out of the car.

'Hello Peter' smiling at the valet as he approached me, I opened the rear car door and pulled out my pile of bags and turned back to him.

'Welcome back Bella, I trust you had a pleasant journey' his hand was already outstretched for my key. I always liked Peter, he was just barely legal, he was thin and lanky, with bright ginger hair, always gel'd into short spikes. His face was covered in freckles and he had bright blue eyes.

Every time I saw him he had a smile on his face. It was clear he loved his job. Well saying that, getting to drive expensive, loud sport cars that belonged to rich business men and women whenever they showed up, was every man's dream.

'It wasn't too bad' holding up the bags, as he let out a chuckle 'I am glad to be back finally' flashing him a sincere smile as Peter got into my car.

'Well the place hasn't been the same without you Bella' he nodded his head at me once before closing the car door and driving off. As he did so, I headed off into the hotel part of the Bellagio and headed over to the receptionist, where Amber was busy on the phone.

Placing my bags on the ground, I waited for her to finish, glancing around the lobby, everything was quiet at present, but it was only a little past five o'clock and usually every one was off getting ready for the evening. Everything here seemed to work as regularly as clock work.

'Afternoon Miss Swan' came Amber's snorting voice, as my head snapped back to hers.

'Caius said to come here for the key for the penthouse, please' forcing a fake smile at her.

'Of course Miss Swan' she snapped the key card down on the marble counter, as I placed my hand on top of it and slid it from the counter. Bending down and picking up my bags, I headed towards the lift, saying nothing more to her.

'Have a pleasant stay' her voice was slightly high pitched as she called after me, but as usual I ignored her. It was obvious her and Laura talked to each other. But I wasn't here to make them happy, though annoying them was quite entertaining at times.

Hitting the button for the lift, they opened instantly and I stepped inside, hitting the penthouse floor, I leaned back against the wall, clutching the bags still in my grasp. I was getting feelings of de'ja vu. But it wasn't. I just spent so many months living in this suite that it was like a second home. I wasn't complaining if it meant I was closer to Caius when he had to work.

The lift doors finally opened and I stepped out into the small corridor, with the single door of the penthouse. Swiping my key in the door and punching in the key code that was written on the key card holder before opening the door and stepping inside.

Closing the door and placing my bags down, before turning around and being struck with shock as I leaned back against the door and glancing around the room. It was scattered with dozens of red roses and curtains of lights, stilled to a pale red streamed down the long pane windows.

My smile was so wide across my face, my cheeks began to hurt. So pushing from the door, I headed over to the kitchen counter, where a note was attached to a single red rose. Taking out the silver pin and placing it down on the counter top and opening the envelope, I pulled out a small card.

_**Meet me in the lobby at 8PM x x**_

Placing the card back down, now I understood why Caius wanted me to meet him here. He had obviously had this planned for a while and had it ready for my arrival back here. We didn't need to get Evelyn until tomorrow morning and this would really be the first night since she was born that we had spent together just the two of us.

Turning around and picking up the bags near the door, my nose wrinkled heading to the bedroom. I hadn't bought anything dress wise to wear tonight and I really didn't want to go out again. Letting out a sigh as I placed the bags down, I would have to call Amber and have her get me a dress and shoes like she had done last time.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I reached over and picked up the phone on the bedside cabinet and went to dial for reception, when I noticed the black clothes bag hanging from the rail on the outside of the wardrobe and got up, placing the phone back on the hook and heading over to the bag.

Grasping the zip, I pulled it down and laughed softly, seeing the red dress I had wore on my first date with Caius all those months ago. I was unsure it would fit me, as I unhooked the bag and placed it on the bed, my lips twitched, noticing the box on the dresser. Walking over to it and lifting the lid, there was a pair of strappy two inch black heels inside. I shook my head.

'Damn you Caius' I muttered with a sly smile on my lips. He had thought of everything this evening. Replacing the lid on the box, I needed to make myself perfect this evening. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. So heading over to the bags of my recent purchases, I pulled out black laced underwear and smirk deviously to myself, as I placed them on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Turning on the taps and putting the plug into the hole. I had decided on a long hot bath since I had plenty of time before seeing Caius again. So stripping out of my clothes that I had been wearing for a few days. I didn't feel pleasant at all as I dropped them to the floor and kicked them into the corner. Adding bath foams to the waters and watching the mountain of bubbles form, my attention was stolen, as the fountains outside began to play their music.

I had missed that, watching the fountains dance to different sorts of music and in perfect time. I could live here I had decided. It was peaceful and I actually felt like I belonged here. Or did I just belong wherever Caius was? Shaking my head of the thoughts, turning off the taps. I hummed along to the music as I slipped into the water and instantly sinking under the water line, soaking my hair before coming back up.

My eyes closed now, as I relaxed back into the bath, listening to the music and allowed any thoughts I may had about anything other than my present and future to escape from me. I couldn't wipe the contented smile from my lips, everything was finally slotting into place.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

Putting the final pin into my hair to hold the French twist together, allowing a few locks of hair that I had curled with the curling iron to bounce around the side of my face, before getting up from the bench and going over to the bed. My hand clutched at the towel that clung tightly around my curved frame before I untangled it and allowed the towel to fall carelessly to the floor.

Picking up the black laced underwear I had purchased earlier, and puffing out my cheeks, contemplating whether or not to put them on. They weren't exactly me. I never wore sexy underwear, for myself, or for anyone else. So this was me going out of my comfort zone.

'Come on Bella, the man has seen you naked for fucks sake' I mumbled to myself, as I finally pulled on my underwear, followed by the matching lacy black bra and clasping it together. Adjusting the straps, I leaned over the bed and pulled the red silk dress from the protective bag and hooked my fingers under the thick red straps and held it up, as the full length material trailed to the floor.

My lips twitched to the side, knowing full well I wasn't as slim as I was the last time I wore this dress. After my recent pregnancy, getting back into shape was not a priority, so as a sigh passed my parted lips, I undid the zip at the back of the dress and stepped into it. Slipping my arms through the straps and fixing them over my shoulder's to hide the bra straps, I walked over to the full length mirror in the corner and twisted my arms behind my back.

Grasping at the zip and breathing in my stomach, I hesitate for a long moment, as I looked myself over in the mirror. I didn't realise how pale I had become, my skin looked a pale greyish colour. I know I hadn't been eating properly, or taking care of myself, but even I had to admit I looked slightly ill in this dress.

'He won't care Bella' I needed to morally support myself into doing this. I had also established that my esteem was lower than low and I needed to sort myself out. Looking into the mirror still, my body frozen in it's position ready to do up the zip. I realised that all my life I had worried about everyone else and not once had I put myself first.

Until now everyone took me for granted, but it was different with Caius, he put me first, he looked after me and never asked for anything in return. I needed to start looking after myself. Both Caius and Evelyn needed me to. So as a smile crept upon my lips, I did the zip of the dress up quickly and with complete ease in one go. I didn't have to force it, as it fitted against my curved figure perfectly.

Taking a step back and smoothing my hands down over the dress, I realised that it wasn't the same dress from last time, it was a different dress all together than I first thought. The bodice feel straight down and stopped at my hip line, before puffing out slightly at the hips and then falling completely to the floor into a ball gown that would need a petticoat underneath, but the way in which it was designed, created that effect without needing one.

Smiling brighter as I turned around and headed over to the box on the vanity table, I began to hum along to the music playing from the fountains outside. I was feeling more contented with every moment that passed. Sitting on the bed, I pulled on the black strappy heels and admired them, before standing up. The dress instantly fell over my shoes and brushed against the cream shag carpets.

I think I was officially ready, as I picked up my solid silver watch, with a single solitaire diamond in the centre. It was ten minutes before I needed to meet Caius down in the lobby. I placed the watch back down on the counter. I didn't need anything with me this evening. So turning and leaving the bedroom and stepping into the main part of the penthouse. I walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the single long stem red rose and snapped off most of the stem.

Threading the rose into my twisted French bun, pushing it quite far down so it was just the petals showing, I picked up my key card for the room and tapped it against the palm of my hand as I glanced around the room. I didn't even want to hesitate a guess on how much Caius had already spent on this night, but he clearly wanted it to be special.

Finally turning and heading to the door. I left my phone and money behind as I stepped out in the foyer before the elevator. The door clicking closed behind me as I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. I continued to tap the key card against my hand as I continued to wait. I felt like a school girl, my stomach had butterflies, as if I was going on my first date, or even better, going to the prom with the most handsome guy in school.

Letting out a soft laugh at my own immature thoughts, as the doors opened and stepping into the elevator, I pressed for the lobby floor and leaned back against the rail. My eyes stayed on the doors as I watched them close.

My foot began to tap against the hard flooring of the elevator as I waited. The sound of my tapping echoed around the small moving room. The closer I got to the lobby floor, the more my stomach began to churn with nerves. It had been so long since I spent alone time with Caius, that I was beyond nervous about this evening, even though I didn't need to be. He was doing this to show how much he loved and cared about me. That I was the only woman for him.

Just that thought alone contented me once more, as the doors open and I stepped out into the busy lobby. All the women were in smart dressed, completely covered in diamonds galore around their necks, wrists and ears. Some even had diamonds braided in their hair, or on their clothing. The men all dressed in smart black suits, with their wife or girlfriend on their arms, as they headed for the casino or one of the many restaurants.

Finally tearing my attention from them, I scanned the lobby looking for Caius. But he was no where to be seen and I began to feel nervous, as the negativity began to creep in. But no sooner did the thoughts cross my mind, did they leave again when I saw Michael approaching me. Now I felt as if Caius was going to cancel on me.

'Good Evening Miss Swan, I hope your stay has been pleasant so far?' he was polite. He was not like the rest of the staff, that wore the traditional gold Bellaigo attire. He wore a completely black business suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie. His gold Bellagio name badge was attached to his left breast pocket. He had short black hair and was clean shaven. But the wrinkles at the side of his green eyes showed his age.

'He isn't coming is he Michael' I ignored his question as my tone came out in a signed expression. But he looked at me slightly amused before shaking his head.

'Of course not Bella' his hand gestured to one of the function rooms, before he offered me his arm 'May I escort you to dinner Bella?' my eyebrow raised at him curiously, as a small smile twitched at the corner of my lips.

'Well since you asked so nicely Michael' my arm laced around his as he escorted me over to one of the function rooms that the Bellagio used for wedding receptions, parties and any other high end events. 'Want to tell me what's going on?'

'You do look lovely this evening Miss Swan' Michael completely ignored my question, as he released my arm and placed his hand on the door. 'One moment please' he bowed his head before slipping into the room and closing the door. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. But Michael had opened the door once more before I could even think of different scenarios in my mind.

But he never said anything more to me, as he gestured me in. Nodding my head to him once, I stepped passed him, but he had already disappeared from the room and closed the door before I could thank him.

So as I turned my head back around to seek out Caius, all I could do was gasp.


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

Standing in silence before Caius, as my eyes gazed around the room. I was in complete shock and awe at the way the function room was decorated. Caius had the room decorated out like a wedding reception would be. There were around twenty round tables, with pale pink table cloths and a red rose centre piece in the centre of each table.

There were roughly three dozen red roses per centre piece, with green leafed trail around the outside. There was a bottle of champagne in the centre of each table also. The Louis the Fourteenth Solid crystal chandelier that hung down from the high ceilings, were on a low setting.

A red light netting hung from the roof, to give the room a light glow of pale crimson, that reflected off the crystals forming pale pinkish prisms around the room. Finally my gaze landed on Caius, who was standing in the centre of the room. On the hard flooring, that would usually be used as a dance floor.

He was in his usual smart suit, with a red rose pinned to the lapel of his jacket. It had become apparent with the colour scheme, that Caius liked red and I couldn't help the amused look on my face. It was clear the last time we had a date like this, that he had a thing for this shade of colour, but now I had no doubts about it.

Caius stood with his hands behind his back, wearing a white shirt, but no tie under his jacket. He had the two top buttons undone, exposing his neck. I like this smart and formal, yet causal look. It suited him not being completely suited up all the time. His platinum blonde locks were tucked neatly behind his ears. But he never said a word to me.

Curious now as to what Caius was playing at, I placed my key card down on the table beside me, which I now noticed was set up professionally as if dinner was being served up. Silver wear, lined either side of gleaming white plates. The wine glasses with glistening under the dim lighting. This was far above me.

Finally hooking my hands into the front of my silk dress and lifting it slightly as to not stand on the material as I walked and fall flat on my backside and make a show of myself. I walked across the room and pausing briefly on the edge of the carpet, but Caius still didn't budge. He had a slight smile on his lips, but nothing more. Nothing that would give me a clue to what was going on here or in his mind.

Moving my foot slowly and cautiously forward, I stepped onto the hard wooden flooring, and made my way towards him. Suddenly music began to play over the sound system. Filling the room quickly with it's soft melody. It was my favourite piece of music, _Moonlight_ by _Yiruma_. It was a piano piece that I had played at William's funeral. It had always meant something to me though, even before then. But I couldn't remember if I had told Caius about it or not.

Stopping directly in front of him, as my hands unclenched from around my dress, allowing it to fall back to the ground and gazing up at him. He stood a good foot taller than I did. The curled ringlets fell away from my face as my neck inclined a little.

'Caius?' he smiled a little wider at the sound of his name. His arms unlinked from behind his back and he slipped the surround sound stereo controls into his pocket, as I nodded once, matching his smile. That is how he was able to have perfect timing for the music to cue when it did and as it continued to play in the background, I waited for Caius to explain what was going on.

'Yes Bella?' he looked at me just as curious as I looked at him. As if he didn't know why we were here either. But I knew he was playing this. Was I really that oblivious to what was going on? As I was struggling to keep the fact I was confused from reaching my expression.

'Caius?...' I uttered again, leaning in a little closer, as if I didn't want anyone else to hear what was said, even though we were in this large room alone. 'What's going on?'

'Bella...' he whispered softly, as he took both my hands in his 'I am not going to lie Bella...' he hesitated for a second, as my brow raised. A slight fear ran through me at that revelation, but he continued before I could expression any concerns vocally.

'I won't lie and tell you that I loved you from the first day I met you, because I didn't. I won't lie and tell you that you are the only girl I have ever loved and I won't lie and tell you that being with you is the easy...'

My mouth opened, but closed again as Caius shook his head to stop me, but my hands grasped in his tighter. If he started mentioning my flaws, I was going to kill him on an epic scale, but I continued to listen and wait for him to finish.

'….. However... Bella, I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did and I wouldn't change that, we have been through a lot together and now I hope we can close not just that chapter of our lives, but the book, you see Bella, I love you, for who you are, for the person I am when I am around you. You and our daughter are the only girls I want and need in my life...'

Tears began to prick at my eyes as Caius began talking again, his tone remained low and calm, every now and again his expression would turn from serious, to relaxed and then serious again, as if he was trying to get me to understand what he was saying. But I didn't just understand what he was saying, I felt it and knew it as well.

'…. I can't promise you forever Bella, but I do promise that for every single day from now on, I will prove and show to you just how much you mean to me and how much I love you...'

My hands tightened into his firm grip. I loved and admired Caius' honesty. He didn't want to make promises that couldn't be kept. Even if I didn't want to think about it. He had been married before and it didn't last and I could clearly see that he didn't want to make any promises that could be broken, even if he didn't want to break them.

'….. Isabella Swan, I want to start a new chapter, in a new book with you...'

Caius released one of my hands, but kept hold of my left hand before shifting a little backwards and getting down on one bended knee. My eyes widened at him as he did so, but his smile grew wider. My stomach began to churn again nervously. I knew what was coming now, the penny had finally dropped.

'….. Will you marry me Bella?...'

Watching Caius slid his free hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet black box and flicked open the lid easily and carefully. My free hand flew to my mouth looking at the large single pink diamond ring, with slightly smaller diamonds either side of it, mounted onto a solid platinum band inside the box. It was a while before I drew my attention from the ring and looking to Caius as he continued to study my expression.

He waited patiently for my answer.


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

Studying Caius as he still remained knelt down before me. He didn't move, nor did he utter a word as he waited for my answer. By now he had to be used to hearing me say _no, _so it was no surprise to me that Caius would have probably already set himself up for disappointment. So as I took in a deep breath ready to give my answer, he dipped his head. The first movement he had made since proposing to me.

'Caius...' I whispered to him, just as he looked back at me. I could see the slight hurt wash over his piercing blue eyes for a moment, as he looked back into mine. Slowly he began to release my hand from his grasp, but I held on tighter to stop him.

'It's okay Bella, I understand, I haven't got it right yet' he stood up from his knelt position, as a forced smiled spread across his lips. Caius looked down for a moment before looking at me, as I looked at him slightly amused, he quirked his brow at me 'What's so amusing?' raising my free hand as I pressed two fingers to Caius lips to silence him and taking a few steps closer, closing the gap between us.

'Caius, did anyone ever tell you, that you talk to much?' smiling slyly at him, as my hand moves from over his lips and moving both my hands to rest on Caius' chest, bunching into the lapel of his suit jacket, as his hands moved to rest against my waist.

'I have heard that somewhere before yes' his smile grew as he looked down at me and as he did, I leaned up on tip toes, leaning closer to him as my lips ghosted over his.

'Do you want my answer now?' my lips brushed against Caius' as I spoke softly and quietly. He only nodded at me, but I could feel his body tensing against mine, bracing himself, as he studied my eyes. There was no distance between us, as I felt his hands bunch up into the side of my dress. He still had the ring box in his grasp as it dug into my side.

'Yes Caius...' my smile grew wider as I pulled my head back slightly to look at him, 'A thousand times, yes'

Caius let out a expression sigh of relief, as his arms laced completely around my body, gripping me against him, before lifting me slightly, both of us laughed out together, as Caius spun me around once, before placing me back onto my feet. My hands moved to rest on his waist as his moved to cup my cheeks, as he gazed into my eyes.

'I love you Bella' before I could answer, Caius pressed his lips firmly against mine, in a passionate embrace. My arms laced around his neck, as our lips moulded against each others. My heart was racing with pure happiness, being in the arms of the man I loved. A new chapter, a new start, for us both. Those certificate's I held, no longer mattered. I didn't care about the past. It was buried from this moment.

Slowly Caius pulled from my lips and let out a low chuckle, as he moved his hands from my cheeks and opened the box, pulling the extravagant ring from the velvet casing and snapping the box closed before sliding it into his suit pocket.

'You could give a man a heart attack you could Princess' he took my left hand and smile wider, causing his cheeks to crease and indent, showing off his perfect dimples that made me go weak at the knees just at the sight of them. But even after all this time, Caius still managed to slip in the word _Princess_, a name he hasn't called me in some time now.

'Well, I have to keep you on your toes Caius, well before I pass the tiara onto our daughter' my head tilted a little looking down at our hands, as he slid the engagement ring onto my finger. My teeth dragged across my bottom lip as he raised my hand to his lips, sealing our engagement with a kiss to the ring he had placed on my finger before releasing my hand.

'I am sure you will teach her well Bella' he smiled down at me, as he scooped the loose curls from my face and behind my ears, before resting his hands back on my neck. My hands automatically lifted and wrapped loosely around his wrists. The music was on a loop and kept replaying, as I gaze up into his perfect eyes, that seemed a lot brighter than usual.

'The song Caius, how did you know?' my brow raised at him as he looked at me amused slightly.

'I am observant Bella and rarely forget'

'What do you mean?'

'It was on in your car the night you called me a jackass, our second meeting and demanded I needed to get in the car' we both laughed together as his hands pulled away from my neck and I nodded a few times, remembering that night.

'I remember now' Caius took my hand and led me to the side, where there was a smaller table than the rest in the room, set up for two. Caius pulled out the chair for me to sit down, so as I took my place, I watched him take his.

'Aren't you meant to have dinner first, before a proposal?'

'Well yes Bella' he looked at me slightly amused 'but since when have I been conventional and besides, I didn't know if you were going to reject me again' I couldn't help but laugh nervously, ashamed of the way I had treated Caius in the past.

'As I said Caius, I like to make sure I got you right where I want you' winking at him with a sly smile. He picked up a bottle of champagne from the silver bucket filled with solid ice cubes and poured two glasses.

'I got the proposal right this time?' he quirked a brow before placing the bottle back in the bucket 'You wanted it done properly?' I glanced around the room, it was done out beautifully, the scent of the roses filled the room with it's sweet fragrance, as I took a deep breath in, a smile reappearing before looking back to him.

'It was perfect Caius' watching him pick up his glass, I followed suit and did the same with mine.

'To new beginnings?'

'New beginnings' we clinked our glasses together, before I took a small sip of the bubbled liquid. Caius had pulled out all the stops and he had proved on so many levels that he could be trusted and that he only wanted the best for me and our daughter. I had put him through hell and he had come out the other end unscratched by it all. I owed him a lot.

Glancing down at the ring upon my finger, no one had ever got this close before. It was a new step for me. But even though Caius had been married before. It didn't end because of him, and we only had a future and now with everything in place. The future didn't have any black spots, dark shadows or haunting surprises, and for the first time, I was genuinely happy.


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

Sitting back in the chair once the meal was finished and the waiter had taken the plates away, I studied Caius for a moment, taking curve of his facial features. My smile grew as he tucked a lock of his long blonde hair behind his ear. Under the table, I ran my thumb over the diamond ring on my finger, biting the inside of my cheek to prevent me from squealing like an immature girl.

Everything about this evening was perfect and went without a hitch. I don't know why but I was expecting something to go wrong, so as I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I had an uneasy feeling about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I was being paranoid. But my gut feelings were rarely wrong. But Caius obviously noticed something.

'Is everything okay Bella?' I nodded my head once, before smiling slightly at him once more.

'Of course, why wouldn't it?'

'You seem a little distracted' sitting up straight, before putting my elbows on the table, cupping my hands together and resting my chin on the top of my hands. I didn't want him to worry about my paranoid mind. I wasn't going to wreck this night with my childish tantrums.

'Well there is plenty that is going to distracted me at the moment Caius'

'Oh? And what would those be?' he looked over at me curiously, folding his arms across the edge of the table and leaning forward a little.

'Well, this really handsome man asked me to be his wife and I agreed' I laughed softly, that line was so incredibly cheesy, but I didn't care. I was sick of pretending to be someone and something I was not, just to impress someone else.

'He is a very lucky man then Princess'

'That he is Caius, but you see, he has left me with a few dilemma's you see'

'I am sure he didn't mean to cause such problems for you' I laughed again shaking my head, as I moved my arms to mimic Caius and leaning in closer, to close the gap across the table between us.

'That is not what I meant Caius, I meant where and when to have our wedding, who is invited and if he is truly sure he wishes to be tied to me for life' Caius cleared his throat as he studied my eyes for a long time. I held his gaze as I waited for him to answer. But his expression gave nothing away, but then he was good at hiding his true emotions.

'Well Bella, I thought we could have it here...' he saw the expression cross my face that indicated I wasn't doing anything tacky or cheap, as he chuckled '… hang on Princess, let me finish okay'

I planned to marry only once and never again, despite him already having done this, he wasn't going to cheat me out this, not that he would, but just in case he thought he could.

'It better be good'

'Bella, here at the Bellagio, I do not allow tacky wedding's, nor do I allow impersonators either' he tilted his head only a little, 'It will be a proper wedding Bella, I believe marriage should be taken seriously and not to be made a joke off'

'As long as it is' I felt a little guilty now as he have that little speech, I never for a moment thought he wouldn't take it seriously. But he was right, I wouldn't admit to him he was though.

'Well I've been married before Bella, so church weddings are a no go for me, but...' he trailed off before coughing to clear his throat cheekily 'Neither of us are sinless either are we?'

'I see your point Caius, go on' he was right, after everything we both have done, a church wedding wouldn't be ideal, besides I was against God, I was not religious in any way and never would be. If there was a heaven and hell, I was going directly to hell as it was.

'So in the chapel here, whatever wedding you wish...' I butted in quickly.

'You saying I can have a great big white wedding if I wanted?' I looked at him with a devious sly smile tugging at the corner of my lips, as he chuckled nodding his head.

'Do you want a big white wedding Bella?' sitting back and looking at him. There was a hint of seriousness to his question, as my smile faded, I pondered his question. My lips twitched to the side before nodding.

'Yes Caius, I plan on only doing this once' he smiled brightly at me.

'Then a white wedding it is Bella, now do you trust me to get the team to arrange it?'

'Team?' my eyebrow raised at him as he laughed once more.

'Yes Bella, I have a team of wedding planners, we have around thirty to forty weddings here a month, I do need a good team behind me you know'

'Right okay, so what will they do exactly?'

'Well you tell them the colour schemes and they will make sure it is done correctly, the only thing you have to do, is sort your dress'

'Is that is?' Caius nodded at me once.

'Fine, I want a white and red wedding Caius and I want us to write our own vows' Caius' eyes widened at me as he took in my demand before nodding.

'If that is what the princess wants' rolling my eyes at him smiling.

'Yes that is what the princess wants'

'Well then Cinders, you shall go to the ball' Caius winked at me before getting up from his seat and holding his hand out for mine. I instantly and without hesitation put my hand in his and stood from my chair.

'When? How soon do you want to marry me Caius?' I looked at him seriously as my fingers laced into his, gripping gently.

'January 1st, 2013 Bella, a new year, a new start' he looked down at me seriously, raising his free hand to brush against my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed at his gently touch, nodding slowly, before opening my eyes.

'New years day it is then Caius' leaning up a little, my lips pressed against Caius gently. I released his hand from mine and laced both my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. Caius arms instantly snaked around my waist, holding me against him, as we got lost in our loving embrace. New years day was a little under two months away. I felt a slight panic that it was too soon, but as his lips moulded perfectly against mine. All my worries soon drifted away, just as quick as they crossed my mind.

I was getting my forever with Caius, why would it matter when the wedding was. What could possibly go wrong?


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

'Bella...'

Caius whispered softly against my lips, as I pulled back disgruntled that he had stopped kissing me. It had been six months since Caius and I had been this close physically with each other that I was disappointed he was ending it so soon.

'It better be good' I managed to mutter looking up at him. Caius just chuckled, placing his hands either side of my neck and studied my eyes with a small smile on his lips.

'Bella... this hotel is riddled with camera's' he smiled at me amused, just as I did the immature thing by pouting at him, 'Let's go to the penthouse'

'Mood killer aren't you?' I muttered under the breath as he pulled back from me completely and taking my hand in his.

'There is no pleasing you Princess' my fingers laced into his as he pulled me towards the main doors. I picked up my key card from the table near the door as we passed it, and smirked a little at him.

'Well you could have been pleasing me on the table Caius' he looked down at me as we exited the function room with an amused look on his face, leading me over to the elevators. My hand eagerly smacked the button before he could do it.

The entire lobby was probably swarming with guests, clients, staff and gamblers, but I didn't notice anyone but Caius. I was so blinded right now by emotion, love and devotion for him. That he was the only one I saw.

My eyes fluttered closed as Caius' leaned down close to my ear, his soft lips brushing over my heated skin, causing a pleasurable chill to run down my spine, causing my hand to grip tighter in his, as he whispered closed to my ear.

'I will have you all over that penthouse shortly' a low groan escaped my lips at his words, as I shifted awkwardly and impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open. I tapped the button rapidly again, as my foot began to tap against the hard flooring. If he continued to talk like that, Caius wouldn't get out of the elevator without me getting what I wanted.

'Patience Bella'

Suddenly the lifts opened and I pulled Caius straight into the small room, my hand flew to hit the penthouse floor. Caius raised his eyebrow at me slightly amused at my haste, but as the doors closed, my hand released from his and already began to undo his jacket. Caius put his hands over mine to try prevent me, as I glanced up at him.

'Bella, come on...' my lips crushed against his, silencing him for a moment, as my fingers easily worked his shirt button, Caius didn't try to stop me for a moment as we got lost in our lustful passion, before finally pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

'Don't make me beg Caius' my tone was low, breathing a husky breath, as my hands brushed down over his bare chest and stomach.

'Can't you wait a few minutes Bella?'

'No...' my lips quickly met his again and this time Caius didn't stop me, as one of his hands moved instantly to my waist, pushing me forcefully back against the elevator wall. He broke from my lips quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys, that must have had around fifty keys on them. There were thirty five floors to the pent house, as I watched the red lights in the lift go through the numbers as we passed themselves

1_2... 13... 14... 15... _

Just as we passed the fifteenth floor, Caius selected a key with one hand and put it into the yellow button, and turned it clockwise. The lift instantly came to a jerked stop and before I could say anything, Caius' lips pressed lustfully against mine. There was a slight shock running through me that Caius had actually giving into me so easily, knowing how close we were to the penthouse.

My back pressed against the elevator wall, as my hands moved over Caius stomach and down to his trousers, tugging at his belt and undoing it quickly, before moving my fingers to work against the material of his trousers. His length was already pressing against the fabric, as my lips moved urgently against his.

Caius' hands moved up along my thighs, pushing my dress up with them. Chills of pleasure washed over me, as our heated passion rose quickly. The rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins, both of excitement and urgency of this moment with him. Nothing else seemed to matter in this instance.

My lips never parted from his, as Caius fingers hooked into my black lace underwear that I had purchased especially for him, not that he would be paying any attention to them, as he tugged them down over my thighs and allowing them to fall to the floor, where I shifted a foot at a time to kick them off.

My now heated core was begging for his touch, as I popped open the button to his trousers and slide my hand into his boxers, finally releasing his length from their tight restrictions. Passion and lust had over taken both of us now, as Caius pushed my body back into the wall once more, gripping his warm hands against my thighs, sending electric desire through me, before he completely lifted me from the floor.

Wrapping my legs instantly around his waist, gripping tightly, my hands laced into his long platinum locks, as a soft moan escaped me, causing Caius' lips to press harder and more urgently against mine. Our tongues danced against each other, fighting for dominance. My entire body was a light with a burning desire, that I had been craving for months from him.

Caius' hands gripped against my waist under my dress, his warm skin pressing tightly against mine as he brought my hips to his. I softly nipped at his bottom lip as the tip of his length teased my entrance. My hips bucked towards his eagerly, as my hands gripped tighter into his hair, keeping his body close to mine.

My thighs tensed against Caius' waist as his hips slowly pressed against mine, sliding his length into my core. Soft moans passed my lips, as they got muffled by Caius lips moulding passionately against mine. My walls adjusted around his shaft as my hips pressed eagerly into his, allowing him to go deeper into my centre.

Pulling my lips finally from Caius' for the first time, my eyes fluttering closed as his hips began to move against mine in perfect sync. My back arched from the wall for a moment, before Caius pressed his body against mine, forcing me back and pinning my hips to the elevator wall, preventing me from moving. His hips thrusts harder and in perfect rhythm against mine, his length sliding against my slick walls repeatedly.

Moaning out his name, before nuzzling into Caius' neck, as he controlled every movement, creating waves of pleasure throughout me once more, as my climax began to build. My mind becoming cloudy and hazy as Caius completely overpowered me with his movements.

His tip pressed against my weak spot with every hardened thrust into my sensitive core. My lips trailed roughly up the side of his neck, savouring every inch of his soft skin against my lips. My heightening senses over taking me as my heart rate increased. Caius' pulsating vein pumped against my lips, as his pace quickened.

My walls tightened and released around his shaft with every movement, bringing my release closer to it's peak. Every part of my body surrendering to Caius, as his hips beat against mine a final time, causing a crashing wave of pleasure to over take me, as my climax finally peak, spilling my release. Crying out Caius' name before moving my hands to cup his neck, my lips crushing back to his as Caius continued to keep his hard steady pace, forcing me to ride out my orgasm.

Just as the waves of pleasure began to subside, Caius' hips beat roughly into mine a final time, as he reached his own climax, spilling his warm seed deep into my core. His grip on my waist loosened allowing my hips to move slowly against his, milking his length for his release.

A smile spread against my lips, kissing him with a deep passion, as our bodies slowed to a stop together. My tensed body clung against Caius' as my breathing began to steady. He pulled away from my lips, and rested his forehead to mine. My eyes closed, as Caius' hands brushed over my thighs tenderly.

Slowly Caius began to pull from my core, as he gently set me down on my feet. My body clung to his still, as I tried to regain my balance. My legs felt like jelly and unsteady. Caius kissed me softly a final time, before adjusting himself and doing up his trousers. I smoothed down my dress and cleared my throat, as I watched him turn the key to release the lift from it's stationary position.

Letting out a soft laugh as I pushed from the wall and laced my fingers into Caius' hand. He bent down quickly and scooped up my underwear pocketing them and picking up my keycard, that I had dropped and handing it back to me, before looking down at me with a devious smirk on his lips, as I mouthed.

'What?' Caius just shook his head still amused, as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into his side. I couldn't believe that Caius had made love to me in the elevator. Though I knew he wasn't straight laced. I didn't think he would risk doing something like that, that could pose a threat towards him and his company.

'Bella...?' he finally whispered against my ear softly, his warm breath sent a chill down my spine.

'Yes?' my head turned slowly to look at him, just as the doors opened and he guided me out of the lift. As soon as the doors closed, Caius' laughed before shaking his head.

'Don't worry, I won't mortify you' quirking a brow at Caius as I swiped my key card and tapped in the pincode to open the door to the penthouse and pushed it open.

'What do you mean?' my body was still a light with a burning pleasure that had been awoken and not completely conquered.

'There are camera's everywhere Princess' Caius winked at me as we stepped into the penthouse, my eyes widened in shock. Remembering there are camera's in the lift, my hand flew to my mouth.

'Oh... my...' Caius chuckled pulling me back into his arms, and closing the door. He pressed me back against it and brushed his lips over mine.

'My security deserved a good show' but before I could reply, Caius' lips pressed against mine and he scooped me up into his arms. I was mortified and embarrassed. But both of those feelings vanished as Caius instantly carried me to the bedroom, to finish what he started.


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

**Authors Note: I apologise for the delay, but real life and the school holidays have prevented me from writing.**

The morning sun began to creep in through the gaps in the curtain blinds of the penthouse suite as I peeked open my sleepy eyes for a moment before letting out a groan and turning over in the bed. My hand outstretched in the expectation of Caius still being there, but he wasn't, holding my breath for a second, as I opened my eyes fully just to make sure.

Letting out a immature huff, as I brushed my hands over the crinkled white bed sheet, where Caius had previously been, I moved my hand to grip into the covers and pulled them over my head. My eyes closed instantly once more, a tired yawn escaping me as I cuddled back down. I planned on going back to sleep for a few more hours, I wasn't worried where Caius had gotten too. I didn't need to be a psychic to know he went to get some work done before we went to the hospital to collect Evelyn and bring her home

A small smile spread on my lips now, just the thought of bringing her home for the first time since she was born was enough to not make me angry at Caius for not being here for me to wake up to this morning. Evelyn was being moved from Seattle hospital yesterday and would have arrived at the Nevada general in the early hours for a final check over and if she was strong enough, we would be bringing her home this morning.

So, as I pushed the covers back from my face and looked up at the ceiling, I always knew that Caius was a workaholic and I shouldn't have been surprised that he had rose early to get up to the offices. But as long as he was back by the time we needed to leave to see Evelyn at the hospital then I really couldn't be angry with him.

Finally sitting up in the bed, I looked down at the ring on my finger, remembering the events of the night before. Caius had asked me numerous times to marry him in the last six months or so and I had always said 'no' I never believed he was asking me for the right reasons and even Caius had admitted that maybe I could be right. But last night, for us both, it was a turning corner.

But as I pushed back the covers completely and slid out of bed, I grabbed a white bathrobe and slipped it on, and doing up the ties as I left the bedroom. The penthouse was silent, so I decided on a shower and get dressed before meeting up with Caius to leave. But as I stopped at the breakfast counter of the kitchen area and grabbed my bag. I froze.

The certificates, the birth and death certificates of a 'Caius Lawson-Brown' were now missing. Biting down on my lip so hard in panic, I instantly tasted the metallic of my own blood, as I frantically tipped out my bag.

'No Bella, no' I almost screamed at myself, as I went through the contents, but they were missing. I knew that once I came in here yesterday, they never left the inside of my bag. My head darted straight to the penthouse door. Caius had to have had them. Didn't he?

But I couldn't question him about it, there was enough going on and I had already made up my mind that I didn't want to know the truth. Caius and myself agreed, a new start, the past needed to stay there. However pure shock and panic was rushing through my body, as my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

'Shit'

I cursed at myself, as I picked up my cell from the counter and checked the screen. But there was no miss calls, or unread texts messages on the screen. So as I placed it cautiously down on the counter, and turning my body so I was able to rest back against it.

'Right Bella... don't say anything... pretend they don't exist...' I found myself pacing automatically as I tried to reason with myself '…. wait for Caius to say something...'

I wasn't even convincing myself now though, as I raised both my hands and laced them through my hair, before gripping tightly at my black locks, my eyes squeezing closed. Caius was the only person who could have them, no one else had access and he did leave before I woke.

'Stop it Bella' I groaned angrily at myself as I straightened up and headed for the bathroom. I needed a hot shower to clear my head. If Caius had found them, he would have woke me? Confronted me? Right? I mean we don't have secrets any more.

I tried hard to gulp back the hard lump that had formed in my throat. He asked me to not go digging, he told me to leave his past alone and I should have. My hand reached shakily out to turn the taps of the shower on as I removed the robe and let it drop to the floor.

Stepping under the running water from the shower. I needed to clear my mind so I could think rationally about what was going to happen next. All I could come up with, as the nearly scolding hot water hit against my delicate skin was, I either had to confront him, or he was going to confront me, either way, I needed to think of a good reason as to why I had done what I did.

Caius had asked me to give him time to tell me of his past, even though he got cagey whenever I asked about it. He obviously knew about the certificates, he knew that he was registered dead, so who was he? Was everything that I was told a completely lie all together.

Suddenly there were far too questions rummaging around my head. What was Caius' real name? Who was his real parents? Was he really related to the adopted Cullen children or was it a lie? Caius had been investigating the Cullen children, as well as me, but why? Aro knew everything, he had to. So now as I felt another panic attack coming on. I shut off the water quickly.

Sliding down the cool tie wall, my heart was tightening in my chest, as I tried to fit all the puzzle pieces together, but they weren't fitting together. Finally I placed my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, my breathing become unsteady from the attack, as I tried to calm myself.

I could feel the walls closing in, but were they closing in around me, or Caius?


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **

I don't know how long I had been sat on the cold porcelain cubicle of the shower, clutching my own body, but I was beginning to shiver from the cold, my mind reeling with everything that was going around in my head from everything that had gone on. I knew that I had a messed up past, but there was always something mysterious about Caius, but it was becoming clear that he was just as shady as Aro and Marcus were. I didn't have much longer to think over the mess I had got caught up in when Caius' voice broke my cloudy abyss of thoughts.

'Bella, shit Bella' I instantly felt a towel wrap around my shoulders, as I slowly raised my head to look at him, the concern for my health was apparent in his eyes, as Caius began to help me to my feet, he wrapped the towel tighter around my fragile frame, as I realised I was breathing normally now.

Bella, what happened?' Caius' eyes were pleading with mine, as he walked me from the bathroom to the lounge area and sitting me down on the couch. Finally I moved my own hands to hold the soft white towel around my shoulders, my damp hair clung to my face, neck and shoulders.

I finally looked to Caius as he crouched down in front of me. I studied his eyes frantically, seeing if there was any sort of anger behind them, but there was nothing but worry, for me? Or that he had been found out. Gulping back another forming lump in my throat, as his hand moved to brush strands of hair from my face.

'Bella?' he whispered once more, 'What happened? Are you okay? Do I need to get a doctor?' quickly I shook my head at him. My voice was nothing but a whisper.

'No, Caius, it's fine' I tried to force a small smile on my lips 'I just had one of my panic attacks, I'm fine now' I nodded my head sternly as I tried to get up, but Caius wouldn't allow me to.

'What bought it on Bella?' I could now see the fear, I hadn't had an attack in months now, but Caius knew they were bought on when I worried or panicked about something that was bothering me.

'Just panicked that we would be told something would be wrong with Evie' I lied to him, I was a good liar, it was rare that Caius would notice and if he did notice, he never said anything, as I watched him nod once.

'She is fine Bella, she is here and we will go get her soon' he paused for a moment, as he shifted a little closer 'Is there anything else?' I shook my head.

'No, just that' I smiled a little more, it was forced, but I hope he wouldn't notice 'Been a stressful few months' I watched as he nodded once before taking both of my hands in his and squeezing them gently.

'I know, I am sorry if I made you take on too much'

'You haven't, just so much bad has happened, I am waiting for it to go wrong'

'Nothing will go wrong now, I promise you' Caius now smiled for the first time since he found me in the shower, but I began to chew absent-mindedly on my lower lip. 'Bella?' his eyebrow raised at my nervousness.

'Yeah?' I instantly stopped before pressing my lips together realising what I was doing, 'I'm fine Caius, I swear' finally he released my hands and stood up.

'There is something troubling you, but I won't push it' he walked away over to the counter of the kitchen area and began to pack everything I had thrown everywhere back into my bag. So now as I stood from the couch, I watched him.

'Caius?' he never turned to look at me, as he placed item after item into my bag.

'hmmmm?'

'Do you go into my bag regularly?' I don't know where the question came from, but watching him tidy up, made me need to know.

'Nope' he popped the _p_ as he said it,'Why?'

'Just watching you that's all' I smiled a little, I didn't want to come right out with it, so I dropped it and thought he would too, as I made my way to the bedroom

'I don't touch your things Bella' I stopped near the bedroom door, his tone with a little harsh, as it caused me to look back at him, Caius was now leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed.

'I know Caius, I have nothing to hide anyway, I was just asking'

'As I said, I don't touch your things Bella' he shifted a little uncomfortably against the counter.

'Something wrong?' he shook his head before shrugging.

'Just after you went snooping through my things a few months back and found the investigations...' my face creased up that he had bought that up and he hesitated 'I just mean Bella, I don't like you going through my things, so I won't go through yours'

I didn't say any more to Caius as I nodded only once before heading into the bedroom and closing the door to get dressed. There was something about the way Caius spoke, that made me believe him. So if he wasn't the one to take the papers from my bag, then who could have?

Heading over to the bags of clothes from my shopping trip yesterday, I tried to reason that they may have fallen out in the car, because I believed Caius when he said he wouldn't go through my things and I knew him, he would have confronted me, or made a cryptic remark, but he did neither and when he found me in the state I was, there was nothing by fear in his eyes.

Puffing out my cheeks as I rummaged in the bags for my clothes for the day, I decided to push it to the back of my mind, we had more important things to do today and I reasoned that they would show up, and all of my panicking would have been for nothing.

Or so I hoped.


End file.
